I'll Get Mine Then You Get Your's
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Read the last chapter. This story is on hold due to my horrid grammar back then. I'm sorry please wait.
1. PARTY PARTY PARTwhat happen?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" I yelled in the bush graden's bathroom.

" baby are you okay?" My dad asked.

" NOOO! DAMN IT! I FEEL LIKE I'M PUSHING A FUCKING BALL OUT OF MY VAG-GGGGGAHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey! I'm a cop, what's wron- wait mr. Haruno?"

" naruto! It's you thank god! Something's wrong with sakura in the bathroom i don't know what! She sound's like she's give child birth or somethin-"

_**=THUD= **_

I looked down with my fuzzy vision and saw a thing on the floor , there was a blood crawling cry from the object, it was covered in red. My eye's winden.

" Baby girl? What was that are you okay?" my dad yelled, i was passed okay i was scared as fuck, no scared _**SHITLESS**_

" daddy! I'm scared! **I'M FUCKING SCARED SOMETHING JUST FELL ON THE FUCKING FLOOR! I CAN'T FEEL MY DAMN LOWER BODY PARTS! GET ME THE FUCK OUT ,DADDY!**"

_= okay that's little to far in of how it started,let's rewind a little bit=_

"Hey! Saku-chan! You came tobi's happy!" (** no madara in this story none, zip, natha so yeah**) tobi said at the door as opening it.

" oh tobi why wouldn't I? You and naruto finished a important case, i'm gonna come to the after party!" I said walking ,tobi and me were really bestiest he was my friend ever sence kindergraden and so was naruto, what can you say? You can't brake sand box love. I walking into tobi's mini mansion that have more room's then you can count. I had on a srapless little black dress, that came up to my thigh and some eye liner out and red lip stick ,i also sported some black gucci heels ,then a DC purse. I went were the dancing and party was an sat down at tobi's bar an asked for strawberry wine,

" tobi sorry i'm late"

" oh it's okay saku-chan ,tobi understands with your job is in the way and things it's okay, i know being a surgeon and things is hard"

" yeah but i could of checked out early and-"

"OI! SAKU-KUN!" I turned in the sit to hear and familer tone, i closed my eye's and opened my arm's and welcomed them to that loving,dumb,dobe of mine.

" saku! Your late!" naruto hallord

" i'm never every body is just really really early,"

"whatever, did you tell baa-chan i said hi?"

" yeah then she said go suck a dick"

"Hmph! She's such a bitch "

" hey back off the bitch, remeber she's my mom,so what you been doin' ?"

" trying to find you a guy "

" hur hur hur vary funny"i got off my seat.

" no really! You need a guy! Your the only one who's not married or has a kid, get one of them!"

" nah man i don't need that" i got my strawberry wine off the counter and took at sip , then i turned back to naruto and tobi, they had evil eye's on i got scared abit, when they plan something ,they plan it hard. Tobi pulled me by my waist and put me close to his chest,

" tobi wants to dance, will you join tobi?"

" sure tob, I join you" i smirked. We got to the dance floor and a new beat started.

**( song is sexyback by justin temberlake)**

_**/I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think you're special, what's behind your back?**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack./**_

I turned to my back and grinded on him rocking back and forword, he supported me moving him finger tips down on my hips and thighs,my long hair was in the way i took my hands and put them in my hair propping my hair and up.

_**/Take 'em to the bridge/**_

_**/Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way/**_

_**/Take 'em to the chorus/**_

my hand's became intertwined with his skiny boney ones that were oh so soft though,my thum rubbed his and i relaxed my head in his neck, i wrapped my arms around his neck ,moving the motion of my hips up and down.

_**/Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're torquing with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it/**_

_**/Get your sexy on/**_

I let my hair fall and he Turned me around(oh i forgot to say! He dose't have his mask on so yeah but this is what he looks like in my mind as him being good remove the spaces and then copy ,paste and yeah: http:/www . gaiaonline . com/ forum / series-related-miscellaneous-role-play / konaha-high-school-new-thread-made-check-last-page / t.56352241_1711 / ) on my heel and placed his fingers once again on my hips, flashing lights confused me making my a little dizzy then i felt another hand at mine... it wasn't tobi's,

_**/Get your sexy on/**_

_**/ I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)**_

_**The mother fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)**_

_**Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)**_

_**'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)/**_

_**/ Take 'em to the bridge/**_

_**/ Dirty babe (uh-huh)**_

_**You see the shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)/**_

_**/Take 'em to the chorus/**_

A smooth pale hand pulled me to his body ,i found my self against a rock hard body that felt some what soft and how whould i say it? "With it" i don't know but it was somthin' ,a hand went to my back and rised to my neck, lips flowed to my neck ,i was fly in his web, this person cought me...i found the start for his hair and griped it, even though i felt a hat in the way but i let it stay on then pushing it off, and then wined my hips to speed,soon enough i felt compelet. Our hips and body movement went fairly.

_**/Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're working with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**And get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it/**_

_**/Get your sexy on**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it/**_

Later on i again had problems with the dumb hair, this fanstic man did the honors of moving it for me,i chuckled, he turned me around, hand placed on my thighs going lower and then higher,i got a glance of his hair and it was darker then night it's self.

_**/ Get your sexy on/**_

_**/ I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**You mother fuckers watch how I attack**_

_**If that's your girl you better watch your back**_

_**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact/**_

_**/Take 'em to the cho-/**_

The song was cut of by another song

_( the song is called i won't back down by eminem ft. P!nk)_

_/You can sound the alarm_

_you can call out your guards_

_you can fence in your yard_

_you can pull all the cards_

_but I won't back down_

_oh no I wont back down_

_Oh no,/_

I found myself, changing my style of dancing and popping, this dude was a amazing dancer, i wasn't abul to see his face because he had a MJ hat on( so sexy,...well to me...) a hand came up to my back and then going to my chest, i knew this move, i poped my chest up as his hand when up as if my heart was coming out of my chest, i twisted myself out of his hold of what he had me in, and slided to him smoothly and wineded on his fount then hooked to his neck and turned and moving my hips side to side (think about the shakira) going down,i dropped low and then turned on my heel and pulled on the end of his belt and then got up shyly but sexy. 

**[Eminem]**

**/Cadillacs, some pills, Coupe Devilles**

**brain dead rims yeah stupid wheels**

**girl I'm too for real**

**lose your tooth and nails**

**try to fight it, try to deny it**

**stupid you will feel**

**what I do, I do it well**

**shooting from the hip, yeah boy shoot to kill**

**half a breath left on my death bed**

**screaming F that yeah super ill**

**baby what the deal**

**we can chill, split half a pill and a happy meal**

**fuck a stank slut**

**I cut my toes off and step on the receipt before I foot the bill**

**listen garden tool don't me introduce you to my power tool**

**you know the fucking drill**

**how you douche bags feel knowing you're disposable?**

**summers eve Massengill**

**shady's got the mass appeal baby crank the sh-t**

**cause it's your God-damn jam**

**you say that you want your punchlines a little more compact**

**well shawty I'm that man**

**these other cats aint metaphorically where I'm at man**

**I gave Bruce Wayne a Valium and said**

**settle ya fuckin ass down I'm ready for combat-man**

**get it calm batman?**

**nah, aint nobody whose as bomb and as nuts**

**lines are like mum's cat scans**

**cause they fucking dope (?)**

**hunny I applaude that ass**

**swear to God man these mobs can't dance**

**Ma show 'em how it's done**

**spazz like a God Damn Tas, yeah/**

_/You can sound the alarm_

_you can call out your guards_

_you can fence in your yard_

_you can pull all the cards_

_but I won't back down_

_oh no I wont back down_

_Oh no,/_

Hands came up to my waist and to my chest and then to my breast, i moned laughing, he chuckled,i had my head on his neck,i blew in his ear, by this he was shocked, i added on and put my leg between his and rubbed his left leg,his hand came to my hair and griped it.

" your fast on your feet yeah know that?" He said ,his tone was husky yet sweet.

" i was told i was a child when it came to waiting" i got to his other hand witch was on the middle on my hour glass shape and took hold of it and then stopped dancin' on him and pulled him to the bar,

**/Gotta shake that ass like a Donkey with Parkinsons**

**Make like Michael J Fox in the jaws playin' with a etch-a-sketch**

**betcha that you'll never guess who's knocking at your door**

**people hit the floors**

**yeah tonight ladies you gon get divorced**

**girl forget remorse, I'ma hit you broads with**

**Chris's paws like you pissed him off**

**talented with the tongue muthfucker**

**you aint gotta lick in yours**

**hittin' licks like I'm robbin' liquor stores**

**makin' cash registers shit their draws**

**think you spit the raw**

**I'm an uncut slab of beef**

**laying on your kitchen floor**

**otherwords I'm off the meat rack**

**bring the beat back**

**bring me two extension chords**

**I'mma measure my dick shit i need 6 inches more**

**fuck my dicks big bitch**

**need I remind you that I don't need the fucking swine flu to be a sick pig**

**you're addict .../**

The music faded behind me but still went on. I had my wine between and let the ravened haired man's hand go and sat on a seat then i noticed naruto and tobi were stealing the smile of the cheshire cat,

" what's up with you two?" I said behind my glass.

" i told you i'd find you a guy, my mission is done" naruto smiled wildly and turned on his heel to th man i was dancing with,

I rolled my eye's " pffff. What ever naruto"

" sakura, this is one of my best friends , sasuke ,sas-" he didn't finsh because i spit my wine on him

" HUH? YOU MEAN THE SOSUKE THAT HUMILIATED ME AT MY GRADUATION CEREMONY!"

"my name's sasuke"

"i don't give a fly fuck what your name is!"

" oh shit! She remebered!"

" tobi told you so!"

" HOW CAN I FORGET THE ASS THAT MADE MY FAVORTIVE MOMENT OF MY LIFE INTO A LIVING HELL!"

i looked stright at sos- i mean sasuke and gave him the evil eye's,he apparently didn't forget about my temper.

He gluped air ,i stomped to him and lifted a finger to his face and spoke: " look, i barely know you and i don't want to,so just stay away from me, and i'll stay away from you ,got it?" He just looked at me like a deer in head lights,i huffed air and then took my right hand placed it on his chest going down, he got tensed " sasuke-kun i asked do you...-"( my hand was right above his manhood...i griped it ,HARD, his eye's widen and he bit his bottom lip, i griped it harder , he closed his eye's hard out of pain and his eye brow twiched )"- Got. It?"

He tried hard not to yell like a little girl. He just nodded and was only able to get out a little of his answer." Ye-yeah i-i go-ot it,"

i stared him down " good" i let him go and walked away, taking my drink with me.

**=$-*! Sasuke's prov !*-$=**

She let me go and has soon as she did that i feel on my knee's trying to find my balls. I thought naruto and tobi were gonna laugh but they did the oppasite and tobi jumped over the counter and helped me into a sat , naruto just looked like he was sorry for me.

" oi, you okay sasuke?" Naruto asked

" no, i almost lost my fuckin' ball sack! Thanks to you!"

" sorry tobi and naruto didn't know she was gonna remember"

" again, HOW CAN SHE NOT!" Tobi got me in a seat,

" have yah found them yet?"tobi asked

" y-yeah,fuck! That shit hurt,"

" tobi thinks you need to walk it out"

" well sasuke thinks his gonna go to the other side of the house"

Tobi jumped on the other side of the bar and asked " would you like black dirrty wine, we know it's your fave?"

" yeah sure" he poored the black liquor in a big glass cup ,i took the glass and started to the other side of the house,i in and exhaled and started up stairs to the patio. Not looking were i was going...

_**+_-CRASH-_+**_

I Tried to find out what happened but then i opened my eye's and wished i didn't

**=#!_! Sakura's prov !_!#=**

_**GOD! KAMI! BUDHA! **_Dose this fucking idiot know that meaning "i'll stay away from you! And you stay away from me! ASS HOLE! He spilled his drink on me and made mine fall on me!

" ohh! Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Here let me hel-" i put my hand to his face.

" you touch me i'll be making you call _**9. 1. 1**_!"

" look i'm sorry-"

" sorry didn't do it,you did!"

" then what do you what me to do?"

" to shut up!" I yelled and went to tobi's bar " hey tobi's!"

" yes?"he turned

" i sleep over please? I got a drink on me and i have no clothes and-" he put a finger to my mouth.

" say no more tobi's sweet friend tobi's bathroom is upstair's 5th room to your left, you can use some of tobi's clothes and you welcome to use and anything in tobi's room!" He said smiling .

" thanks tobs"

" no prob!"

i walked up stairs and removed my heels while i was at it,

As i was walking down the hall to the bath room i heard foot steps behind me i turned and thew my heels.

" hey,hey! Stop! It's me!" Sasuke cried

" and do you think i'm happy about that?"

"i'm sorry! accidents happen!"

" what ever! If your so sorry prove it to me!"

"like how?"

"Find out!"

i with that i stomped into the bathroom, ' what an idiot out of all people he should know what i want for a sorry!' I striped down to nothing and stepped into the shower and let the water run down on me. The bath was huge and it was like only a shower you can fit like ten people in here. I close my eye's and layed down in the warmness of it.

I then heard someone coming in to the shower i quickly got up and hugged my self.

" who's there?" The water fogged my view all i saw was a black shadow ,then the unknown person pushed me down on my back, i pushed and shoved but this guy just didn't budge,

" sakura, get a grip,"

" sasoke i mean, sasuke! Wait sasuke! What the fuck are you doin' get off me!"

" do you really want that?"

" yes! I do! If i didn't i wouldn't be asking you!"

" funny, are you still a vergin?"

I stopped, damn, he remembers that? ...we were like what 11,okay i know confusing, i met sasuke went i was 11 and didn't see him again until i was in collage...him and his idiotic friends that got me kicked out of med school thanks to my mom she got me a job at her hospital and then i slowly became a surgon, that took me 4 years to do so. understand now?but...heh heh...when i was 11 i said i'd gave myself to him but then i forgot about it when i hit 14...So...HA! YOUR LATE MOTHA FUCKA!...damn you bee-sama

he looked at me in my eye's.

" well?"

" i'm not a vergin, but not for the reason your thinking of."

" so i suppose your not vergin because you forgot about that little old promise , right?"

"Your pushin' it ,boy"

" i'm just asking"

" well your asking me is for nothing and not worth you getting your tux wet."

"then what do you want?"

" you know so stop asking,"

"And here i thought you were a real woman"

"_** EXUSE **_me?"

"Don't real woman tell it like it is? your apparently not a_ REAL _woman"

"well i shouldn't have to tell you something you already know, don't you think?"

" so it is sex"

" what?"

"your scared to say that you wanna have a one night stand is that it?"

" n-no! What the hell's wrong with you?"

" is it true?"

"..."

" is it?

"..."

i can't answer, i just can't answer, why?because he guessed right damn it and i hate it when i'm wrong!

" then it is true," he bent over to my ear "yah know,all you have to do is ask,sa-ku-ra..." he purrred, it made me nosebleed inside my head. Damn i'm weak as hell.

He formed a cocky smirk, i looked away,

" sasok- sasu- sasuke, That's your name ( i mumbled) ,i only met you 2 time's in my life-"

" and that's why there called one night stands saku"

" well i don't do them"

" WELL glad to but your first one night stand"

He had a hand travel up my arm ,he placed it on my cheek and ran his hand thew my hair and as much as i wanted him stop i let him go on. His lips pressed to mine, his hand soon enough pulled my head up and i slowly got into it, but damn, clothes are so troublesome. He pulled off his jacket i loosened his tie and unbottoned his black wet dress shirt , i snagged his belt of and he did the rest ,the water made it easy , but it dosen't mean i soothed the pain,

"Gahhh! Ohhhh god," i moned it was like i was in heaven and hell, i sat on his lap and the whole world went up side down,and side to side and around damn it i even started to forget his name, matter a fact i don't remember. this when i can reall say you fucked your name out of me. i searched for his lips and found them. It's been confirmed, i don't remember this guys name,only his face, no wait not even his face, i don't remember anything about him. I cawled at his back and as soon as that happen i've had to also comfirm that this is the most mind blowing sex i ever had. the next morning i found myself in tobi's bed, laying next to him (tobi's bi) every since i was 3, i never had a sexual thing with tobi so, nothing went on between us. shoot, i shared beds with him and naruto so , sleeping in the same bed with him is normal. that morning i remembered nothing but my one night stand, but i didn't remember how i did it with nor do i know what he looked like.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n so how yah like my new story? huh? read review fave and fallow please and thank you lovely's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	2. sick much

***'=!:~9 mouths later~:!='***

"**OMG**! AWESOME!"

"_Please _Tellme your not talking about that one night stand again, if you are, don't even say anything," Ino said annoyed.

" and what if i am?"i Lend to her across from her desk.

" okay look, it was _9 mouths ago_, get over it chickadee! It's getting old, and you don't remember his name all you know is that his a friend of naruto's and that's it"

" well, no, it's not about that,"

"enlighten me for my answer to your out burst"

" you now that prize thing baa-chan said about? for bush graden's?"

" yeah? What?"

"you won!"

" really! Yes! Your dad, my dad, my mom, baa-chan and you are coming with me"

" coo- wait why my dad?"

" because this sunday ,in two day's, is his and my dad's brithday and there like besties, remember?"

" oh sorry, i forgot about our father's friend ship"

" witch reminds me why i care"ino wondered

" yeah hey,ino do you have any candy?"

" why? You hate candy"

" i just want some please?"

" well i don't have any more you took all my m&m's and dum dum lolly pops and those aren't even for you, there for kids! Are you sure you okay?"

" yeah i'm fine, i'm gonna go to My office"

"O-okay, call me if anything" she said worried

" uh-huh, later chick" i walked away before she can talk any more. I was having these damn cravings for sweets and shit i don't like eating for the passed 9 mouths , and i gained wight not alot of wight just wight i was still skinny and i went to the doctors and i'm a doctor myself and both me and the other doctor said i'm fine but fuck i don't feel fine , i've been having stomach virus for 6 mouths , my mom says i'm fine prefectly fine but she just say's it most likely dosen't settle with my stomach ,the only thing's i've been eatting is tomato's ,sprakling fruit grape juice , V8 ,and fat free crap. I swear if i have a sexual virus that is making me be like this, i'ma hunt that fucking ass hole down and rip his dick off. I slugged into my office and as soon as i did then ran into my privet bathroom and thew up, it poor out of my mouth into the toilet bowl, disgusting, tear welded up in my eye's.

_**/i never thought that you could be that way**_

_**you look like me on sunday **_

_**You came up with the breeze on sunday morin-/**_

My phone rang , i answered it but then i dropped it, i heard some one saying "hello? Sakura? Hello you there?" i and then my weak white pale hands looked for it then i got hold of it and put it to my ear, i sniffed and wipped my eye's.

" hello? This is sakura"

" saku? It's tobi!"

" oh hi tobs, what's up?" I slowly got up and put the toilet seat down , sitting on it and flushing it.

" what's up? What up? You havin't talked to tobi! That's what's up! For _9 mouths_!"

" sorry tobs , some weird shit has been happening and i'm not in good shape"

" Ohh! how About tobi take's you to your fave cafe!"

" ohh...i don't know tobs-"

" **PLEASE**!"

i hate when he beggs,it's way cute damn it.

" *sigh*...fine"

" yay! Tobi's happy! Happy happy **HAPPY**!"

" i'm sure you are,"

" three okay? Okay later!"

the line went dead

i sat at the toilet confused.

"okay?"

it was 2:28 so i guess i'm gonna check out early?

I exhaled and went to the seat of my desk and sat down i turned around in the rolly chair and turned to the city of witch i worked in, my office had a great view of things, i took off my work coat ,turned on my ipod to my fave song '**Clair De Lune' **a piano played song. I ruturned to my seat and wrapped my arms around my hips and then i slowly had them on my stomach,soon enough i had my hands on my stomach drawing circle's on it , i just repeated my circle's around my belly button and i played with my belly ring ,i started huming the tune to the piano,then as soon as the song came it ended and other came on it was a song from my fave movie kill bill it was called 'the lonely shepherd'. I went along with the circle's...=kick=...i jumped,i touch my stomach again ' did i just feel that?' It wasn't a big kick just like a small tap, but what the hell was that? Were the fuck did it come from, did it come from me? Am I?...no no no, i don't have a bulluged out belly and i don't have sore feet...but it would make sence,...i mean...i'm throwing up like no tomorrow, i'm having weird eating habbies and i grew a little bit of pounds...wait ,no i can't be , no i'm not , and that's the end of it, period ,point, blank. I looked out to the city,

" man, if i do have a kid ,i don't even know your dad's name. I bearly remember anything about your dad, so how the fuck whould i find him?"

A new song slowly can on it was by christina aguilera , called **'the right man'**

_**/So many years have gone by**_

_**Always strong, tried not to cry**_

_**Never felt like I needed any man**_

_**To comfort me in life**_

_**But I'm all made up today**_

_**A veil upon my face**_

_**But no father stands beside me**_

_**To give his bride away/**_

_**/Well I'm standing in the chapel**_

_**Wearing my white dress**_

_**I have waited for this moment**_

_**With tears of happiness**_

_**Here I leave behind my past**_

_**By taking the chance**_

_**I've finally found the right man/**_

_**/Thoughts racing fast through my mind**_

_**As I'm gazing down the aisle**_

_**That my future will mend the memories**_

_**Torn between father and child/**_

_**/My emotions overload**_

_**'Cause there is no hand to hold**_

_**There's no shoulder here to lean on**_

_**I'm walking all on my own/**_

_**/Here I go/**_

_**/Now I'm standing at four corners**_

_**To have and to hold**_

_**Now my love, you stand beside me**_

_**To walk life's winding road**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**For taking the chance**_

_**You've shown me there's a right man**_

_**'Cause I never knew a right man/**_

_**/Well I'm standing in the chapel**_

_**Ready to confess**_

_**That I've waited for this moment**_

_**With tears of happiness**_

_**Now I leave behind my past**_

_**By taking the chance/**_

_**/Ohh/**_

_**/Well I'm standing at four corners**_

_**To have and to hold**_

_**Now my love, you stand beside me**_

_**To walk life's winding road**_

_**And I owe it all to you**_

_**For taking the chance/**_

_**/And one day my little girl**_

_**Will reach out her hand**_

_**She'll know I found the right man/**_

_"/And one day my little girl_

_Will reach out her hand _

_She'll know I found the right man/~"_

i sung the last tune and closed my eye's and sat down in my seat i looked at the time and it was all ready 3:04.

" hn. Tobs your-"

"** NOT LATE! HA**!" He busted thew the door with his keys in his hand.

" whatever casanova, now hurry up i wanna got to little bown cáfe,"

" well come on!" He hooked his hand to his hip and i hooked my arm to his, and we walked weirdly to his black lamborghini,i let his arm go and went to the other side of the car, opened the door and then ogt in tobi got in and started the car and then his weird mix of happy songs that are really sad ones were blasting, for ex: i wish they'd all just die,

Wait i kinda like that song,eh what ever, we dove down the rode and went to the nearest little brown, i was about to get out the car myself but tobi beat me to it and opened it for me, i smirked

" tobi your a good boy"

" yeah tobi's a vary good boy" he smiled

"hnm."

I started walking to the fount door until a sharp pain poked my stomach, it hurt like hell, it hurt so much i fell on my knees holding my stomach and throwing up. Tobi ran to me.

" are you okay sakura?"he bent down

"y-yeah, um i have a little stomach problem's now an days , it's a pain but i'm fine" i finshed throwing up and got up and wiped my mouth,

" are you sure you okay sakura? You didn't have to come with tobi, if your really sick you should be home,"

"It's okay tobi, i'm fine, let's go" i stagerd a little bit getting to the door , we got to our table and i got my useal black coffee and he got a cookie...don't ask why his so childish,he looked at me,

"are you sure you okay?"

" yeah,tobs i'm fine " i listened to the music,

_**/I'm bringing sexy back**_

_**Them other boys don't know how to act**_

_**I think you're special, what's behind your back?**_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack./**_

_**/Take 'em to the bridge/**_

_**/Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way/**_

_**/Take 'em to the chorus/**_

" ugh, i hate this song"

" what? Sexyback?" He asked confused

" yeah, for some reason i don't like it, it makes me sick to hell"

" well you liked 9 mouths ago,"

" well now i don't , i don't know but for some reason when i woke up the next day from your after party i hated the song, ahhhh- i don't gave a damn"

" well that's weird but whatever"

" so how's ino treating you?"

" oh! She's treating tobi good! Tobi and ino saw a movie the other night and it was scary, and damn does she yell when she scared , she clung to tobi the whole movie, it was funny the way she acted,"

"Haha,well you got a lot more of her scary ass comin' "

"hm"

" hey are you and naruto still on the hunt of my boyfriend?"

" yep! That last one didn't work well"

" look i don't remember his name but i remember his the ass hole that got me kicked out of me dream school and then...uh... i don't think i should tell you how that night ended"

" tobi hopes you didn't kill the poor boy"

" i didn't" i was more like the other way around.

" wow! It's 5!"

"Really? Hey tobi's you mind driving me to my house?"

" tobi will gladly take sakura home!"

"thanks"

***=+-_!¡ 10 mins later ¡!_-+=***

" thanks tobs," I got out of the car and pulled out my keys to my apartment, tobi honked his horn.

I turned" hey saku! If you ever need help feel free to call tobi!"

I smiled" certainly tobi, certainly"

"laters!"

" lates" i started up the steps and as always tobi waited to see me safe in my apartment then he leaves ,i opened my apartment door and turned to tobi waved and walked in side ,closing my door and sitting my bag on my counter, i heard tobi's car leave. I draged myself to my black lather sofa,and plopped down, i closed my eye's and thunk.

at the cafe,that was not normal, that never happened , my stomach never had a pain like that, and at work, i know i felt a tap or a kick ,some type of push, what the hell? Maybe i'm going nuts or the coldness of new york is getting to me,i pulled my big black baby phat jacket of and then went to me room and striped down to boi shorts and a bra ,i found a black dress shirt , i didn't notice it before in my drawer, i pulled it out , i looked at the size and it said xL, i tried to remember when i seen this before, i tried to remember ,i sat on my bed , i tried to remember ,then i remember it being wet, driping wet, i layed back on my bed and thew the shirt in the air ,thinking that it's gonna go some where else in my room, instead in falls flat on my face ,i breathed thew my nose then i remembered,this scent, this **SHIRT** is that guy's ,that guy i didn't a one night stand with , wait then how did it get in my room? I'm officially crazy.

"Damn it" i cursed for some reason, i took the shirt off my face and put it on and hey it was comfortable as I don't know what, the slik fabric was amazing, i walked to my AC unit and put on the heater,okay here in new york, if you don't have a heavy jacket ,your screwed , you don't have a beanie ,your **screwed**, you don't have boots, your _screwed_, and if you don't have a AC unit , let me make this clear , _** YOUR SCREWED TO HELL**_, i promise you! ( in and out of the story it's true if you live in new york, boston or any where up there,) i walked into my bathroom and lifted my-uh um the guys shirt up and looked at my stomach, i turned side to side , nothing out of the useaul ,i poked my stomach, then patted it and let the shirt go and walked into my living room and hopped on the sofa ,grabing the remote and turned on the Tv.

_**/Dirty babe**_

_**You see these shackles**_

_**Baby I'm your slave**_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way/**_

_**/Take 'em to the chorus/**_

_**/Come here girl**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Come to the back**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**VIP**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Drinks on me**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Let me see what you're torquing with**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Look at those hips**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**You make me smile**_

_**Go ahead, be gone with it**_

_**Go ahead child**_

_**Go ahead,-/**_

Damn song, it's hunted, i'm telling you. I changed the channel to E! .

_**"/ here we are infrount of the uchiha mansion waiting for the great and hansome detective saved a whole school last mouth- oh and here he comes, detective uchih- **_/"

" and that's the last thing i wanna hear, some mosquitoes (paparatzi) ganging up on a poor man that only done right and his job, annoying mosquitoes."

I remember when i saved a little girl from a horrible life threating disease, and i wake up the next morning mosquitoes at my door , and my face is in the news and newpapers,mags and crap i had fan boys and girls so annoying. I turned the channel, and shoot this man was every were , i got tired of hearing about it and turned of my TV and went to my room and went to sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n so lovely's like? love? read,review,fallow,fave, thanks love you all.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	3. i don't really   um know you

"Sakura are you mad at me?" He drunken-ly asked

" yes!YES! I'm mad at you!you ruined my life!you and your little gang!" I yelled out in tears

"...i'm sorry, please-"

" no don't please me! Wait! " i sniffed his breath.

" YOUR DRUNK!" I shouted to the world.

"Nah i'm not,"

" what's your problem!"

"I just did-did what karin tu-told meh toh! I didn't mean to-"

I slapped him, " YOU DRUNK! YOU GOT ME KICKED OUT OF MED SCHOOL BECAUSE OF KARIN? YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH! YOU! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I DON'T RMEMBER YOUR NAME! I WOULD HEIR A GANG TO KICK YOUR ASS! "i slapped him again , his cheeks were red he looked at me,

" sakura don't get mad at him! His not thinking right!"

" i don't give a flying fuck! I don't care if your naruto's best friend i don't! It's only the 2sd time i met you and you ruin my life goddamn! "

_**/i've got a pocket, got pocket full of sun shine **_

_**I've got a love , and i know that it's all mine oh**_

_**Ooo whoa-/**_

I jumped out of my sleep,my hand sneaked up on my alarm an shut off my alarm, i pulled the thick white blanket over my head and looked at the ceiling, i put my left hand on the back of my head and then my right arm was one my stomach, i closed my eye's and in and exhaled, again i found my self drawing circle's on my stomach,

**-!=*:kick:*=!-**

i jumped and touched my stomach and crunged at it and ran to the bathroom and pulled up the smooth silk and looked at my stomach ,i didn't anything outbof the useual,i poked it ,it felt hard yet soft, imoved my hand around my stomach and felt nothing, then i heard a knock at the door. i walked out of my bathroom and into the living room to the door, i looked in the peep hole and saw a never ending pool of blue in the peek hole ,i smiled and opened the door and saw he wasn't alone there was a raven haired man behind him and tobi was on the other side , the shirt i had on was down to my up high on my thigh,it's a good cover up then not a good cover up, the man that lived across from my apartment was getting his news paper that was on the floor in frount of his door , but in the progess looking under the shirt, i looked at him and hid behind my door and saw as he smirked, the raven haired man noticed my emberassment and peeked behind his shoulder,

" hey prev, if you wanna read news get the damn news paper, you wanna look at girls underwear there's always the strip club " the man said annoyed,

The prev shot a nasty glare and got his paper and walked into his apratment. I looked at the black haired man

" thanks "

"Hn. No biggy" he looked back at me with a smirk, naruto and tobi were smiling, then naruto frowned

" sakura do you know him?"

i looked at him, he was pretty cute , i tried to find out if i knew him, i stared at my long and hard , then i shook my head" sorry naru but his face dosen't ring a bell,"

" how about the name sasuke?"

" hmmmm, not really...um maybe from like 5th grade but i don't remember you,"

Naruto turned to the unknown man

" sasuke, so you remember Her?" The man "sasuke" looked at me up and down

" i remember her nine mouths ago"

" from what?"

" dancing with her that's it no where else" he shoved his hands in his pockets ,naruto and tobi smiled.

" tobi's happy that you guys don't remember!"

"well if it's not importin if i don't remember, wait " i looked at him" wait whoa i remember you from the party, i thought i danced with tobi and another guy"

tobi jumped in

" uhh ummm! You didn't dance with tobi! You blew tobi off and danced with duck ass over here!" He yelled

I felt bad " oh that happened? I thought i danced with you, i'll dance with you next time okay?"

" tobi felt bad"

" sorry tobi's ,i think i remember dancin' with you,yeah i remember , so that's who you were, well my name is sakura name to meet cha, don't stand out side all day guys! Get in here! " i yelled at them, letting it be oct. And its cold as hell out there , i pulled them in and closed the door and looked at the guys find a seat sasuke sat in a love seat, with his hand on the side of his cheek, and tobi an naruto sat on oppsite side's of the sofa, i walked over to the cinter of the living room and sat on the coffee table and crossed my legs, placing my hands on my knees,

" so you guys cold want something to drink,eat?"

Tobi: eggs! Tobi likes your eggs!

Naruto: ramen please,

sasuke: anything thats a drink and it's hot

" okay, oh and if you wanna watch some tv, the remote is right there,"

All three said" no"

" why?"

Naruto spoke out " because little mr. Hero is on every channal"

" that uchiha dude? That's you?"I looked at sasuke

" yeah do you have some tapes or DVDs that we can watch on a VCR or DVD player?"

" uh yeah i have them both below the cable box,"i pointed at went behind the counter and pulled out pans and things i need to cook, i heard behind me the starting of the movie 'Selena', i began with tobi's egg's and cracked them and put them on the frying pan i srambled then...

" hey need help?" A tone scared me senceless, the egg went flying in the air , an arm pulled the frying pan off the stove and cought the flying egg and then put it back on the stove, i looked behind me and sasuke was inches away from my face smirking.

" kami, don't scare me like that,"

" i just asked if you needed help,"

" why aren't you watchin' the movie with the guys?"

" because that movie is sad ,"

"Ahh, not a fan of sad movie's?"

" uh-ah"

" well, you can pull out the tea bags that are in the closet over there and then take that tea pot and put water in it and then wait until i tell you something else"

He did so , i got done with the egg's and put them on a plate and put them on another counter out of the way, as i did so ,i caught sasuke doing what i told him , you know when you see a man work it kinda turns you on? Well that's how it felt but i didn't show it but i found my self smirking when i seen him do something , i pulled out a ramen packet and put it into a small pot and let it do it's stuff i hopped on a empty space on the counter and looked at sasuke who was't finding the tea bags, he wasn't even looking in the right closet ,i cleared my thought and he looked at me i pointed at closet next to me ,he closed the closet he was in before and checked in the one next to me he found it and put the tea bag next to the tea pot, he walked over to me and put both hand on my hips looking at me in my eye.

" why were you looking at me?"

" i found it funny "

" what funny?"

" you"

" me"

" yep you"

" meh?"

i laughed

**+v*x-"!¡POP!¡"-x*v+**

"Ow!" I held my hand to my chest ,it burned , the water from the ramen popped on my hand, sasuke picked me up, to the other counter across the small kitchen, to the sink, he ran the cold water ,

" give me you hand"

i shook my head, he rolled his eyes, he took my hand and ran it under the water and i whined and wanted to remove my hand but it felt cold and good against my burned hand, he took a rag that was in one of the closet and put it under the water and then put it on my hand.

" here let me do the ramen, "

"Okay "

I looked at sasuke work again ,omg i really want a husband now just to see him work,sasuke looked at me and walked over to me and some how my legs opened and he walked into the space between them and held my hips, and smirked

" you like seeing me work don't you?"

" to be truthful, yes i do really,"

" i can work at other things too,"

i smirked" really?"

A hand came to the first button to the shirt,he popped it open," really,care to see?" His hand were so tough and full, even though we met an hour ago, it's like he already knew my soft spots, he gripped my thigh and pulled me close my hands where on his shoulders then in his hair, he had a hand go up my shirt stopping at my stomach and hip,

**'="_*- kick -*_"='**

He jumped and so did i , i didn't wanna have him freaking out,so i forced a smile and laughed at myself for no good reason

" uhhhh, heh heh sorry i'm kinda like hungry and yeah i'm sorry,"

" oh, okay...are you sure your just hungry?" He asked worried , i laughed " heh heh no no i'm just hungry nothing big, well i should be making our that tea!" I swung my leg over him and hopped off the counter and got started on the on the other hand hopped on the counter and watched me as i finshed everything.

**+=$*_- 15 minute's later-_*$=+**

"OI! Tobi, naru! Your foods ready!" Sasuke sat on a stool drinking his tea, naruto and tobi raced to their food and i took a sipped my tea and smiled at tobi and naruto stuffed their faces, sasuke looked at me like he was trying to find out something , i didn't let it bother me , soon when they finshed they sighed

" ahh~! That was amazing! "

" tobi loved the eggs!"

" ...really good"

"thanks guys"

" oh hey sakura!"

" yeah naru?"

"me,teme, and good boy over here are going out to night, wanna come?"

" uh nah, i can't i just don't feel well,"

" what's wrong?"

" nothing big just some weird crap not importin,"

" what type of weird crap?" Sasuke asked

" just eat habbies and sickness crap, but baa-chan said I'm fine so yeah I'm fine"

"well that time you went with tobi to the little brown café , you almost thew up your inside's!" Tobi yelled.

" guys i'm fine, baa-chan said it will pass, okay?"

"...okay" naruto settled.

" uh-huh" tobi tried to agree

"hn..." sasuke got up and put his cup in the sink and then sat down . Soon enough they left ,turned off my tv and VCR and then cleaned up as doing so i saw a little note on my counter i picked it up and it was sasuke's phone number, i looked at it and then found my phone and put it in the contact list an saved , i then called ino,

_**/" yeah?"/**_

" hey wanna come over it's not like you have a life"

_**/" yah so sweet, but right, sure i'll come over "/**_

" okay see you im like 12 minutes"

_**/" okay later"/**_

"later" i hung up and looked at the time and it was 5:23 it was that long wow,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n hola lovely's so how'd you like that? Good ,great, horrible, omg i wanna shoot my self in to the ficking head because it was so amazing?read review fallow fave, please and thank you lovely's 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	4. FLIRT BUDDY EHHH? replaced!

" yo'ziez!" Ino yelled in the door way,

I looked at her jump-y self in my discovered new black shirt and leaning on the door frame"hey chickadee, so what we gonna do until it's time to go to bush graden's?"

Ino's happy-niessynessness flew away "so i'm only here to keep you busy?"

I smirked "it's not like it's the first time i did this type of thing to yah, now come in, your letting all my heat get out my place."

She hopped in as she dragged her stuff inside,i looked at her struggle and led myself to the kitchen counter to my awaiting hot tea, she looked up.

" ah _help_?"

" nah, i like the view," i said sipping the tea.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her stuff in and then kicked the door closed, she sat up stright with hands on her hips,

" is this how you do all people when they walking into your apartment?"

" not every one...just you,sweetheart" i said behind my mug,placing my elbows on the counters and my eye brows up and arched, having my green pools playin' with her baby blue ones,

ino fixed her pink rowb and tied it and walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of the tea. She jumped on the counter behind me ,i turned,still leaning ,

" so what cha did today?"

" had amazing flirt convo with a guy nothing much" i rolled my eyes looking at ceiling

"_**Oooooo**_ sounds interesting , go on tell more hon " ino pushed on.

"he was so fuckin' cute i'll tell yah that,"i bit my lip and smirked.

" what's he look like?"

" you know that dude who saved that school downtown?"

" yeah, why?" Her eye's widen

" naruto ,tobi and him work together and are friends i guess, and they wanted me to meet him and that's the guy"

" **oh my god**! His hot as hell!"

" no need to tell me twice! But yeah his a flirt and pretty good one at that "i sipped my tea

" so how was it? Like his flirting? Hands on or like just talk and smile here an there?" She said thirsty for info

" he was Sooooo hand on." I chuckled

" go on!"

"It was like he knew all the bottons to push it was amazing, his hands were...oh god, kami, budha, save my soul, it. Is on. fire." I looked at the ceiling again

"OMG my pinky is lovestoned!" Ino sqeeked

" hell to the goddamn yeah i am, i stoned to fuckin' bone" i touched my forehead

" did you get his number?"

" i didn't have to"

" why? You had it"

" nope" i pulled the piece of paper out of my bra" because he gave it to me" i waved it and the slipped in back into my bra.

" you lucky son of a bitch!" She said happy with her jaw dropped.

" i know" i sipped more of my tea.

My stomach twisted i dropped the mug and it shattered in all directions i ran to the bath room and puked .

" sakura?" She started to the bathroom ,slamed the door close,

" don't come in!"

" saku! How long have you been like this?"

" i'm fine just go away!" I puked more and all my tea just slipped right back out of my stomach and came out were it first entered.a brown stream poored out of my mouth ,the horrored smell and taste was killing me, everything i was eatting was just coming back up, tears welded up and fell into the toilet, my thout was sore. I held my hair back and puked up more , when if finally stopped i put my forehead to the top of my toilet and let tears fall, weeped silently, my nails gripped the sides of the toilet hopping the pain in my stomach would go away, it's getting more and more painful and unbearing every day, i feel like i'm dying,i got up an came to ino who was pacing,she rushed to me.

" sakura!, oh my god! Are you okay? Your paler the sai! And that's fuckin' off the pale meter!"

" ino, i don't know i'm just gonna go to bed"i said wipping away tears.

" you better do that!" She pushed me to my room and closed the door . I walked to my homie bed of life and koncked the fuck out.

***-_-' Sasuke's prov'-_-***

" come on grandpa have so fun!" Naruto yelled at me went we got to the club, we were in empire ,i was taken a few drinks and tobi and dobe was dancin' and takin' shots it's hard for me to get drunk so yeah, i'm the driver.

Tobi found some girl went some where and naruto was doin' a shot contest.

he lost.

I bored and went to a decent spot of empire ( out side in the back) and got a text from naruto's phone, looks like he was drunk texting and texted me random girls numbers,

One of them was sakura's. I took the chance to talk to her.

**Me: hey sakura it's sasuke.**

**#_-" Sakura's prov"-_#**

*bizzz,bizzz*

My phone went, i looked at my phone gloomly and saw sasuke texted me , how? I don't know

**Me: how did you get my number**

**Sasuke:Naruto was drunk textin'**

**Me:oh well that's naruto for yah,**

**Sasuke:yep, so what cha doin'?**

**me: nothin' you?**

**sasuke: just talkin' to a PYT**

**me: Lol 'Pretty Young Thing' i didn't know you could use a micheal jackson lyric so well ,sweet heart"**

**Sasuke: i have my ways pinky**

**me: you are such a flirt**

**sasuke: i'm a flirt? Havin' noticed.**

**me: lier**

**Sasuke: i'm so bored...**

**me: aren't you at a club? Shouldn't you be dancin' or whatever you kids do now and days?"**

**Sasuke: your what i would like to do now and days**

**Me: oh cutie, are you sure you wanna do this over a phone?**

**sasuke: sure why the hell not?**

**me: you are way too much to deal with...i like it.**

**Sasuke: oh wow i wish i was there with you the in this dump.**

**me: how would you do me, babe?**

" god i'm having phone sex, with my bestfriends friend"

**sasuke:then i think i should cal yah.**

**me: totally.**

**reciving call: Sasuke**

" hello?"

_**/" hey"/**_

"so" i propped my self on my pillow looking out the window bitting my bottom, " what are you gonna do to me?"

_**/"well, frist, i would sit you on a your bed and kiss you until your lips turn purple and kiss your neck leding down to your torso, and well we can't have this shirt in the way. Go down to you hips and lifted it and kiss your smooth stomach going up. How dose that sound sweetie?"/**_

" that sounds wounderful ,sasuke" now i really wanted to just hunt him down and let him on his way with me, i felt everything he hushed in the phone piece, i found my hand at my mouth biting my index finger,all my pain in my stomach flew away.

_**/"your tone is so pleasing"/**_

" sasuke,do you like the way i say your name?"

_**/" yeah i kinda do"/**_

" kinda?"

_**/" fine you got me, i love the way you say my name"/ **_putting lust in the word 'love'

" well i love saying your name i love the way it feels when i just rolls of my tounge," i sweetened the word roll to make it sound sexy-ish.

_**/"and i would love making you say my name over and over"/**_

" get me alone in a room with you one day , and hey maybe i'll make that come true babe"

Something snapped in the back of head in my memory box,

***+=-Flashback-=+***

water sprayed down, my back was against a tile floor ,i had my arms wrapped around a tough neck and my legs were wrap arounda moving waist, was i having sex? I looked at the face above me but i couldn't make out who it was,he lend down to my neck and kissed me and licked me ,i moned his hands went down to my thigh and grabed it, that's the same way sasuke held me, he went faster my head bobbled back and forth, the heat between his and my legs was amazing , his waist pounded me so much i bet there was a red spot , my eye's rolled in the back of my head,he bent down and his hair touched my face so smoothly,he rolled his hips and manhood smoothly and not so fast , my eye's returned normal and i looked down at what he was doin' . His sex is , oh my god it's ,it's, it's ****!...what? It was i don't know how else to put it! He pulled himself up and put hand on my hips and went fast again,my hands fell from his neck and cawled the floor,my back achered ,

a name ever so sweetly escaped my mouth...

"sasuke..."

***-flashback ended-***

i went back into my right mind, no way i've had sex with sasuke, this is my first time meeting him...right?

**/" hey sakura"/ **i forgot i had the phone on i put my phone to my ear.

" y-yeah?"

_**/" as Much as i love you saying my name ,i must take naruto home before hinata kills me for killing him. And tobi well i just gotta get him home."/**_

"Aren't you just a perfect parent? Okay well later."

_**/" bye"/**_

" bye"

i hung up the phone and layed my head back,

' I have a lot to think about'

I again knocked the fuck out

**=next morning=**

"SAKUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU BETTER?" Ino came in and jumped on the bed , i shot out of my bed to hear my fave song to wake up to, wakin' up to love. A paceful song, i looked at ino and her bright smile was highper,i smirked and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom with ino behind me, i picked up a clean&clear relaxing mask and rubbed it on. Ino did the same, and we walked to the kitchen and i pulled out pancake mix and then the egg's and milk, ino pulled out bacon ,Orange juice and hash browns and we started cookin. by the time we where done ,our mask where able to come off we walked to the bathroom and took it off showin' our bright ' ready for the day ' skin. We went back into the kitchen and finshed the food...um...oh ...and did i ever tell you guys i have a cat? Well i do his always under my bed and when people are here that's his for some weird reason when ino comes over he comes out.

He hopped on the counter and prrred , i looked at him and rolled my eye's and gave him a piece of bacon,

" now go away lala"

ino looked at me" i still don't understand why you named a boy cat lala, a girl name"

" well i think it fits right lala?" I petted him as he prrrred.

**"(=+BANG BANG!+=)"**

" haruno! Open the fuckin' door!"

my neighbor across from my door ,yah know the prev that sasuke told to back off? i'll spill alittle more about him, his lived there for as long as i remember. But when i first lived here he had a wife and a job, but then he cheated and she left him and now she works with my mom there best friends, besides ino's mom. Her name is shizune, she's really nice any ways , when she left he lost his job and now he get's money from sellin' crap, he has the most messed-up-jacked-up-long-red-hair-in-a-sloppy-bun he looks like brad pit without the hair cut, he brings girls home everynight and he loves to bug me. I put my fork down and walked to the door with the most annoyed look on my face,

" yes mister Fidoha? What is it that you want?" I said leading on my door way , him standing a good 3 feet above me, biting his teeth down so hard I believe I saw one fall out.

" your fuckin' cat!" he pointed at him

"*sigh* what about 'em?" I said rolling my eye's

" you fuckin' cat ripped up my news paper!" He said patting in to my chest

"Sir i doubt that was my cat, he's a real inside cat, and i don't let him out side, maybe it was 's cat's downstairs" i said unemotionly and turned to go in my house , he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, causing me to pull the door close. I still had my back to him, he said softly in my ear

" look here sweetie if you keep it up with your shit,i'm gonna have tah..." his hand led to my butt he gropped me,"...talk to the land lord or...your body" oh...and his niece is my land lord...

" now haruno... keep fuckin' with me so i can tap. That. Ass." He let me and bent down to my newpaper infront of my door and picked it up,

I just stoud there with my fist balled up,

" and you wonder why you wife left you"

" and you think i give a flying fuck about that bitch?"

" i'm just glad she didn't get your herpes,pedophile"

I walked into my apartment and locked the door

" hey saku you all right, your pale again"

" ino," i looked at her," we're going out to night"

**=+_c- 7:53 p.m. that night -c_+=**

me and ino walked into club sky with people dancin' on us and grinding, i wore a black baby phat dress that ended at my high thigh and some play boy high heels ,i had my hair up in a clippy bun, and red lip stick stained my lips, i painted my toe nails and nails red,for jewlery i had hoop earrings and a sliver neckles.

Ino wore a pair gucci heels ,a purple tube top and a black mini mini skirt and 2 or 3 belts on her hips, and some studded wrist bands, then some studded earrings,her hair was put up in a bun with chop sticks,lips covered in a bag full of gloss,

i walked over to the bar when ino went to the dance floor

" one pink drop"

The red head nodded and made it i pulled out some money when he stopped me

" it's on the house sakura," then i really looked at him

"GAARA!"i almost jumped over the counterand glomped him but i just hit the bar.

" hey girl where you been?"he said passing me my drink.

" around! What about you! I never see you at work any more!"

" because you lock yourself in your office all the time, it's been like what a year?"

" i'm sorry, well hows yah love life? Huh? Huh?" I pushed teasing a bit

" she dumped meh"

"oh! My poor gaara bear!"

" worst part was she was cheating on me and wanted to go with the guy compeletly" he hung his head

"Oooooo, and you & karin looked cute together."

" yeah! We both red hair, way can i get a good woman with the same hair color!"

" hey at last it didn't end the way you and tayuya Did"

**+_~flash back~_+**

" who is she gaara!" Tayuya yelled in my doorway with her uncle, mister Fidoha.

" see i told you tayuya honey! His cheating on you!"

me and gaara where watching a scary movie and this was like your thing every friday ,to night was friday the 13th and i was pumped and gaara was my scary movie mate, and he vist often, he was like tobi just not as goofy, we were all most done with the movie and i was all in and under gaara's arms saying "don't go in the house ,don't go in the house" until tayuya opened my house and scared the living crap out of me and made me scream,

" tayuya clam down, this is sakura"

" this is your best friend!_** A GIRL**_?"

i stopped the movie and got out off gaara " for your info! I knew gaara long before you came into the picture!"

" shut up ho! You where just on him!"

" well use your context clues! We were watching a movie and scary one at that, he wasn't cheating on you"

"Fine if he wasn't cheating on me then , gaara you wouldn't mind **NOT** seeing her again will you?" Gaara stayed quite.

" wait are you forcing him to not see me?"

" hell yeah!gaara?"

"..."

" you would really give me up for her?"

Gaara came up behind me and put arm around me.

"Yep" he said smiling

" b-but ,why?"

" because she's my best friend and-"

"- and i'd do it for him" i said proudly.

You know that old saying?...no ? Well...let me say it

a friend will get you out of jail

But a best friend will be in there with you saying: that shit was _**AWESOME!**_

***=-_+end of flashback+_-=***

Gaara jumped from behind the bar and next to me,

"So you got any body?"

i smirked" nah i got a flirt buddy though"

"ah! I've been replaced!"he said dramicly,holding his chest

" oh no gaara you are irreplaceable sweet heart" we joked around crap for the rest of the night, in the end ino got sluttly drunk, and i got buzzed so gaara drove us home,

" you know saku ,it feels like when we where teens"

" yeah, ino getting shitty ass drunk me getting buzzed to fuck and you driving, i remember hahaha"

20 minute's later we got to my house and we laid ino on my huge sofa and we sat on the love seat,

" so what do we do now?"

I looked at the ceiling"i don't know"

"We never finshed that movie"

i my eye's widen" yeah! Let's watch it!"

" i'll put it in"

" i'm getting the soda and popcorn"i kicked off my heels and took the soda out and my hangover was already starting i got the aspirin and took some, i made two bags of popcorn because if there is one thing my and gaara will fight about it's of sharing popcorn,when the popcorn finshed i took it out and gave gaara his and took my own and then poored in a huge cup soda, and walked into the living room and movie was starting . I was surpized ino didn't wake up because i was srceaming like screaming, i was all in gaara's lap, arm ,shirt and hands, he, on the other hand , was laughing at my scary-ness, it was the 5th kill and i was already getting sleeply,i tried staying up but i lost...

***=v=* gaara's prov*=v=***

it this was almost The end of the movie and someone got their head's chopped off

" oh! Sakura! Did you see that!" She was in my lap clinging on my jeans,i saw the rise and fall of her breathing ,i rolled my eye's and looked the tv, people were shooting guns and shit , i felt something warm on my leg i looked at sakura, she's asleep i knew it, and her spit is...ewwww... well it's not like it's the first time. I stopped the movie,shut it off an picked her up and took her to her bed ,one of her hands didn't let go of my shirt,i tried pulling her off but her gripped became harder,

" i'm scared" she muddered in her sleep

i rolled my eye's_ 'i'm never going to finsh that movie' _, i got in the bed,and i love her bed! It's my drug! I quickly fell asleep.

***=-+;next morning ;+-=***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8-_*sakura's prov*_-8**

i woke up to see gaara's torso infront of me i got up...damn it! I'm never gonna see the end of that movie! And i don't know if that a good thing or bad thing. I looked at gaara's baby like face...and his weird lookin' sleepin' pose on the bed.

I felt something warm om my legs and butt i looked under my now black covers.

" _OH MY GOD_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: hi my darlin's i love my cliffys don't you? The next chapter is gonna be hell on earth pomise you, read review, fave and fallow, later lovelys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	5. HELL ON EARTH!

_**Childless life is really curse**_

_**Their little presence helps for wounds to nurse**_

_**It is the movement that gives us joy**_

_**Life becomes purposeful to enjoy**_

**By hasmukh amathalal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I looked at under then covers

" oh my god..." my eye's wide, i snapped my head to gaara who was lightly waking up, he needs to get out of here

"gaara," he sighed and turned around ,i shook him he woke.

"Huh? What?"he looked at me tiredly

"Hey gaara can you step out for a little bit?"

" what's wrong?" He got up quickly

"Ahh, nothin' just can you get out real quick...please?"

" ah um yeah yeah," he got up and left and then ino ran in closing the door and going into my bathroom

" hey saku where's the aspirin?"

" ino we have a bigger problem then your hang over ,get over here."

she held her head and walked to me " what?"she smelled somethin' " it smells like a huge used pad over here, did your cat die?"

" no lala is at your foot" she looked down and he was looking up .

" okay then what is it,"

" i just wanna make sure um...how much blood does a woman lose every hour on her period?"

" a good 1/2 cup and if it's a heavy load a cup or cup and a 1/2 why?"

i pulled over the blanket...

" holy shit!" She put her hand over her mouth and gasped

" don't you think that's a good 4 or 6 cups?"

a pool of blood was all on my legs and on my white sheets, it was all moved around from me moving when i was sleeping ,it's like someone stabbed my lower part of my body.

" oh my god!oh my god!oh my-" she ran to the bath room and thew up, i got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom and fell, my feet where numb,i couldn't feel them ,

" i'm getting gaara"

"NO!"

" you guys are best friends right? You can't keep this from him!"

She ran out the bathroom and as soon as she told him he flew in,all ready blood was pooring between my legs but slowly, he looked at the bed then he saw me and picked me up to his lap.

" sakura your the fuckin' doc!"

" take me to the the shower" he did

" now what?"

"...water...cold" cold water poored down i yelped of the shivery , i felt my legs again and moved my toes , i told gaara to fill the bath water of cold water , he did and sat on the toilet, soon the cold water was kinda pinkish then the bleeding became normal like a reguler period.

" what the fuck happen there sakura?"he asked scared

" i...i...i don't know ,"

" you don't know what?"

" I DON'T KNOW! I JUST...don't...know okay?"

He phone rung,he picked it up

"hello?...yeah...what about it karin?...look karin i changed the code for a re-...i really REALLY have time for you shit karin...fuck you too how about that?...you know what i might just sale all your shit and get money for it!-...it's my fuckin' house i'll do

What i want with it!...you break into my house i swear to god himself, i will sue you...FOR CROSSING ON LAND! Bitch!...i'm gonna be there in 6! BYE!" He shut his phone and looked at me

"sorry i gotta go anything you need all you need to do is call, okai?"

"yeah, go later"

"later" he ran out my apartment.

ino came in then.

" um where are your-"

" don't use them, i got the pill,"

" then since your shit is fuckin' up i'mah go and get you some okay? If you wanna get out i have some in my bag just take some"

" well can you bring one over? I'mah freeze in here"

" sure," she did and bring a pair of jeans,boi short underwear,along with a bra and a black tank with a studded belt.

" oh! Today we're gonna go to bush garden's right?"

" yeah so get ready as soon as i get back i'm gonna get ready then we're gonna leave to get the parents okay?"

" yeah hurry up"

" later" she got her keys and left out the door , i got out and put on the fresh pear of clothes and man i did i forget how mother nature worked, evil bitch, i made my way to the kitchen and took some pain pills and sat down on the sofa my phone rung,i picked it up off the coffee table and answered

"yo?"

_**/" hey saku! It's tayuya!"/ **_Hey just because we had a fight doesn't mean we're not friend's again

" oh hey what's up?"

_**/" um...3 things :um one your getting a new land lord i moved to a different complex sorry"/**_

" oh it's okay, go on"

_**/"Uh two...i'm so sorry to gaara and you and,and...i understand now that friendship is a huge bond bigger then anything, do you think you can get him got out with me again?"/**_

" i don't know your sisster is giving him alot of shit, but he does kinda miss you...sure i'll hook you up."

_**/"karin is a huge bitch,...and um three your new land lord is um...oh...you know ...you know ,you know, you KNOW if i could change your land lord i would! I'm sorry! I wasn't at the meeting and i had no say of who was gonna be your new lord."/**_

" i can take it tayu just spit it out."

_**/" well you know ...the whole aparment complex is run by my family...and um my uncle... your neighbor ...is my family...(my eye's grew wide)...i'm sorry...my uncle is your new land lord..."/**_

" tayuya! Please change him please!"

_**/" sweet heart you know if i could i would! I know how much you hate him! i hate him too! But you have to wait 2 years until i can do somethin',"/**_

" tayuya, please, he has the keys to my home! I don't know what he'll do!"

_**/" the front desk says if you want to change the locks you can, you don't have to tell him, or give him a spare okay? I got you the point of him not able to get in your house okay? and you don't have to tell him the alarm code either"/**_

" yeah, thanks,"

_**/" your welcome well i gotta go and thanks for getting me a date and sorry about the land lord thing"/**_

" it's okay you tried"

_**/" i'll keep on trying okay?"/**_

" thanks girl, have a nice one"

_**/" you too."/**_

" bye"

_**/"Bye"/**_

i hung up and grunted and looked at the ceiling.i herd the door opening and jumped up,

" hey there pinky," my 'land lord' walked in my apartment...closing the door

" what do you want?"i looked at him.

" did you hear?"

" yeah i heard,"

" then..."he walked to me and moved my hair out of my face and pushed me down on the sofa and held my neck

" you should know...we're gonna have some fun" he licked his lips,and breathed on my neck and kissed me. I looked around for a weapon,i looked at the love seat and saw the pocket knife i got gaara for his 25th birthday on it, it must of fell out when we were watchin' that movie. moved down to my hips ,that was my chance .i kneed him in his torso and kicked him off the chair i crawled to the love seat and picked up the knife and opened it. was over me with his fist, i had the knife pointing in the middle of his eye's,

" get off me or i swear, i swear to god! i'll stab this thew your fuckin' head prev!"

" do it!"

" don't test me mister fidoha!" The blade was touching his forehead.

" your not gonna do it"

i didn't back down,he grabed it and tired taking it,i kept hold

" hey! Pedo!"

Ino was in the door way with her gun...yes she has a gun...remember this is new york...some people have guns for a reason

" if you think you can over power her at the moment,don't think you can over power me **AT THE MOMENT! **GET OFF HER BITCH!"

he didn't move she fired a warning shot,he knew she wasn't jokin' around

"MOVE!"

" alright! Fine! You win bitch!"

" now get the hell out!"

He did she locked the door and ran over to me i was shaking,

" my goodness your scared shitless! Let me get you some tea"

" no"

I pulled her back and hugged her she hugged me back

" it's okay, it's fine"

"thank you ino"

" your welcome ,let me get you somethin', your fuckin' in state of shock and shit, i can't have you around people like this" she went to the kitchen made me cereal ,coco puffs...i love coco puffs, and gave them to me,

" your tanpons i put in your bathroom!"

" thanks!"

She walked into my room and changed into a white light summer dress with black leggings under them and some baby doll shoes,with a light short black jacket over it, i wore my leather black jacket over my tank, i added two more studded belts but they where one row skinny ones and my ankle boots. Headed out the door i put on my alarm,( which i havin' touched in years of living here and i put in my own code so no body knows it)and left the apartment to our parents house , we picked up ino's mom and dad at the flower shop they own, my dad works with naruto's dad at a taé kown do dojo, my dad's the office men the one who works the papers and keeps the place running ,when naruto's dad is the sensei, my mom is at my job(what a surpized) it took us 40 minutes to get to bush garden's( for those who don't know bush graden's is a huge amusement park ), when we got there we went and got something to eat at the resturant at they have there, we laughed and talked about thing when we where kids until i got up said "let's have a cheer for our wonderful dad's"

ino said" yeah with out them we really...and i mean really , we would _**NOT**_ Be here"

" cheers!" Every body said.

" hey sakura! Let's go to the roller costers!" Mom said

" oh no!" Dad said

" yeah last time i went on one i puked no" ino's dad said

" oh come on daddy please?" Me and ino begged,

"...oh...fine" my dad choked up

"anything for my little girl" ino's dad girred.

" let's go!" I dragged my dad and ino did that same the mom's said they'll rome bush garden's some more before doin' somethin'

Me and ino pulled our dad's on gwazi, as we were waiting in line our dad's biting their lips and fingers as me and ino were jumping up and down, sqeeking

" this is gonna be fun!" Ino said loudly

" i know ,i wonder how your dad's gonna be? His always quite," i said pumped

" i don't know but where gonna find out!" As we were almost the ride , in big red letters a sign said **"NO PREGNANT WOMEN ON RIDE" **i read it as i went under it , it was our turn, i hopped into the huge seats and srapped my self in i looked at the huge hills and drops,i was so pumped ,the ride started it started out fast then a huge drop finshed the 1st party, the 2sd was fast and lots of hills , at first it was fun then my stomach felt odd not the way it should, i felt dizzy , everything went fuzzy i didn't know what was what, i tried feeling my hands but nothing,ino was yell out of fun

" **woohooooooo**! **Come on sakura! Yell! Yeah!"**

" ino...i don't"

" what? I can't hear you!"

" ino, i can't feel my hands

" whats wrong?" She looked over at me "oh geezz! Saku you look like your gonna be sick! Again! Your paler then sai!"

the ride ended and we headed to the bathroom, ino left to try to find my mom , the dad's where out side the women's bathroom

As i walked into the bathroom stall i wonder if it was just my stomach,i pulled down my pants and sat on the toilet and after 6 minutes a flush of water came out, just one Big gush...my stomach twisted...blood stabbing twist, it cause me to yelp and hold on to the handy cap railing i got up of the toilet ,blood was pooring out of me, i felt my contractions opening slowly and painfully,

" oh god,** DAD!dad!" **He ran in the women's bathroom with ino's dad.

" yes baby what's wrong?"

i gripped the railing so much i could of pulled them off the walls," i-i don't-**GGAHHHHHHH!"**

" **baby!"**

"**sakura!** Just breath relax your mother is coming right now" ino's dad tried to clam me.

"** HELP ME!"**welded

" we're gonna okay um can you get to the door?"

i let out a hand to the door ,but the pain between my legs was to much, i place the hand back at the railing

"**NO! **Just some one help me!"

" we're trying honey!" My dad said ,

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" **I yelled

" baby are you okay?" My dad asked.

" **NOOO! DAMN IT! I FEEL LIKE I'M PUSHING A FUCKING BALL OUT OF MY VAG-GGGGGAHHHHHHHH!" **I grabed the bars titer.

"Hey! I'm a cop, what's wron- wait mr. Haruno?"

" naruto!tobi!and...friend who ever you are sir, It's you thank god! Something's wrong with sakura in the bathroom i don't know what! She sound's like she's give child birth or somethin-"

**=THUD= **

I looked down with my fuzzy vision and saw a thing on the floor , there was a blood crawling cry from the object, it was covered in red. My eye's winden.

" Baby girl? What was that are you okay?" my dad yelled, i was passed okay i was scared as fuck, no scared SHITLESS

" daddy! I'm scared! **I'M FUCKING SCARED SOMETHING JUST FELL ON THE FUCKING FLOOR! I CAN'T FEEL MY DAMN LOWER BODY PARTS! GET ME THE FUCK OUT ,DADDY!"** I yelled, yes i just fucking yelled daddy,

"honey just stay clam!"

"**HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"**

" sakura! It's tobi naruto and sasuke! We need you to tell us what you see!" Tobi said

" i don't know everythings fuzzy and bloods everywhere! And there a thing on the floor and,and it was just crying and now it's all quite! Just some one please get me out!" I cried,

" we're comin' sakura,just wait!" Naruto yelled

"Just get me out, please...get me...get..me.."

" sakura? Can you hear me sakura!" Tobi yelled.

" i...can...I" i fell out on the ground and passed out.

***+-!¡*Sasuke's prov*¡!-+***

"**Sakura?SAKURA**!" Naruto yelled now trying to bust the door open.

I looked down on the floor to see blood flowing down the drain,that's all it took, I went to narutoand pushed him out the way

" what the hell teme?"

" just move" I said ,I tapped the door the hit light where the lock was trying to find a weak spot, I tapped the other side where the lock wasn't at ,I smirked and stepped back and kicked there,twice .the door flew was out cold on the floor , a red ball thing was on the floor,shaking, women ren thew the door it was ino and the mom's tsunade pushed thew the crowd and went to sakura then stopped,

" oh god i knew it."

" knew what?" i asked

" sakura is, _**WAS**_ pergnent...that's a baby" she pointed,

**-SNAPPED-**

i dropped to my shoe untied my shoe lace faster then ever

" what are your doing teme?" Naruto said

i didn't answer, i tied my shoe lace to the umbilical cord and broke it then i took off my jacket and picked the baby up and gave it to tsunade, then picked up sakura and looked at the people who where only gahging at how fast i did that, and hell i don't even know how fast i did that .

" are you people just gonna stare and watch the grass grow or do you want them to live!"

i gave sakura to tobi and took out my car keys

" come on"every body fallowed it took us all 9 minutes to get to the car or more like truck. I turned on my police sirens and sped down the streets, when we got to the hospital they rushed her and the baby in stayed in the waiting room i found myself pacing back and forth,tsunade was crying i knew it, i walked over to her.

" what were you talking about earlier?"

She looked up at me and sighed wiping away her tears

" i told her she could be pregnant...but she didn't wanna believe it..."

**(x-+flash back+-x)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{_*tsunade's prov*_}**

"It just could be your stomach acting up...or"

I was reading over my clip bored,

" or what ma?"

" have you had any sexual actions?"

" yeah,"

"When did you take your pill to stop egg from going any father?"

"The next day in the afternoon"

"um sweetheart...um...your have a 61% chance your ..."

"i'm what?" Sakura said worried now

" pregnant"

her eye's wide she laughed" that's not possible, it's not it can't be"

"sakura you have to think about it what if you are?"

" well i'm not so i'm not gonna think about it"

" when did you have your sexual actions? "

" last Saturday!"

"well if you are pregnant , it's too early to tell"

" i'm not even gonna talk about, no not now," then she got up of the hospital bed and left.

***3'_-+ end of prov and flash back+-_'3***

" i tried telling her, she...just didn't wanna listen."

A nurse came toward me and tsunade i stepped away ,thinking she wanted to talk to tsunade but then she fellowed me then i went back to tsunade. And she again fellowed. I bent down to tsunade

" i think she's fellowing me"

" well you are the baby's dad right?" The nurse said

**"WHAT? NO! WHAT GIVE YOU THAT IDEA LADY!" **I said annoyed and shocked

" well you just kinda look like the little baby boy oh, well is there a father here? A grandma?"

"Here" tsunade got up.

"Oh! Tsunade-sama! the baby is fine and your daugher is better then ever!" The nurse said grinning.

" can we see her?"naruto asked

"hai! Fallow me!" So we did,she opened the door's to her room.

"Hey guys"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n our little sakura is a mommy! Wonders! There gonna be Two more chapters and then i'm gonna move it to the point where our baby boy is eight,okai? Okay later! It's like 4:08...oh god i really have no life but writing storys, well nights lovely's, read review, fave and fallow, please and thank you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	6. Kikisu Haruno

" oh my" ma started crying tears of joy

" i'm a grandpa" dad...yes ,yes you are

"His beautiful,sakura" naruto said with thumbs up

" wonderful baby" ino said softly

I looked at them all and smiled" thank you"i held my new born baby boy in my arms rocking him lightly as he slept.

" _awww!_ Teme take a picture with me and the baby boy!" Naruto yelled with his phone in his hand but when he looked next to him sasuke wasn't there, he was just gone

" but-but-but he was here 5 sec.'s ago!" Naruto whined, tobi patted him on the head , a hand then went across naruto's head, slaming him to the floor.

" dobe can you be any louder?" Sasuke said with his left hand behind his back and the other hand in the air from the impack before. He then stepped into the room.

" whadyah mean!"

" there is 2 things that i really hate,naruto: it's you, and baby's crying! **Shut. Up**!" He hissed to naruto.

" oh...sorry saku forgot" he sorrowed on the floor with his hand behind his head

" it's okay naruto, his still asleep"i looked at him.

" sooo... what's his name?"

" i haven't thought of one yet,"

I looked at every body.

" one of you help me"

everybody stepped back but sasuke.

" ah! Sasuke thanks"

" huh?" He looked around him and saw what happened,i kinda felt bad he didn't know what happen

" you people!" He stared as they laughed

" oh sasuke come on it's not that hard"

" but um-but"he couldn't bring up an excuse

" **'but'** what?" I said annoyed

"Agh." He put his left hand behind his head " but...i'm just not good with names,"

i looked at him more annoyed" look i named my black cat lala and his a guy, if do this alone i'm gonna end up name him with a girl's name okay so sit down some where cause your gonna help me"

" ...i'll stand"

" and we" ino said ,refuring to every one " are just gonna go and let you guys brain storm,later's" and they left.

" fine whatever okay let's start at-"

" wait um, i ummmm,i thought it would be nice if i uhhh ummm_,( i just looked at him confused) _jus-just here," he pull his other arm from his back and there was a 'my 1st' kit with the little nick nacks that say my first tooth, my frist christmas, and all that jazz then just in between his elbow and chest was a piggy bank and on top of the 'my 1st' kit was a bouquet of pink roses. Gasped softly and smiled widely , he looked away with blush on this face,i took the roses off the kit and put it next to me on the bed and the kit on the table on the other side of me, he placed the bank on top of the kit. And sat down in the sit next to the table,

" thank you sasuke"

" um y-yeah, i just, it was no biggy"

I looked at the bank and turned it around

" it's vary cute."

" ye-yeah ,um i thought about when my mom and me went shopping for my cusion and she got him a 'my 1st' kit and i thought i bank w-was pretty neat and um( he looked me in my eye's then turned any nerv wrackingly)mmm, the flowers, i-i just thought they suit you, s-so ,umm" his leg was jumping and his fingers were tapping,i put a hand to his leg and he stopped.

" thank you, i love them ,pink roses are my favorite, and be sure i'm gonna use the 'My1st' kit" i smiled

" so how should we start off with the name's thing?"

" i don't know, um how about taking a girl name making it a guy name"

" umm lurisa"

"nah"

"Nana"

"uh-huh"

"fantasia?"

" no!"

"sorry...miu"

"nope"

"Tanya"

"Nm-um" i shook my head

" damn... okay um...kiki?" He said

" cool,Okay and um suyi?"

" ummmm...kikisuyi?"

" hmmmm...nah i don't like the yi thing"

" okay kikisu" he said with his hands in his pockets

" kikisu...kikisu haruno...i like it"i smiled " thanks sasuke, pass me that paper and pen"

" what is it?"

" birth certificate"

"Oh,here" he passed it to me and filled it out

The nurse came in to pick it up and put it in the files

"so, what now? You gonna try to find his dad?"

"nah, i'll just have to his mom and dad, i'm not gonna be one of those women, crazy to find the baby's daddy yah kno-"

***RiNg, RiNg,rInG,-***

his phone rang he picked it up and put it up to his ear

" hello?...uh hey...cool um but um, look this isn't the best time for you to be calling me...because it just isn't okay...( a loud pich yelling came from the other end...it sound like ...a girl) i don't have to tell you anythin'...then go i don't care just don't mess anything up...okay...yeah uh-huh...bye..(yell)...what?...noooooo...fine...you too..( i heard the woman yell say it!)...***sigh***...i love you too bye" he hung up the phone.

" who was that?"

" um nobod-"

"Hey ,teme!" Naruto bursted in " tell your girlfriend to stop calling me!" My eye's widen and i looked at sasuke and then closed my eye's

" okay naruto get out"he rubbed his temples as naruto left.

"so you didn't think you could of told me that?" I shot at sasuke,

" told you what?"

" you had a fuckin' girlfriend!"i put kikisu in his bed . And turned to sasuke

" you don't think was importen?"

" i didn't want you to find out because-"

" because what? You have nothing to explain! You could have told me-"

" so you could do what?"

" back off!"

"Why?"

" why? Are you really sayin' why? Because your were tooken, off the market, not for sale! You had a girlfriend already but your havin' phone sex with me? why didn't you tell me to stop ,i would've understoud!"

" because i really...really don't want you to"

" bull shit!"

"Look sakura i'm sorry, i wasn't planing on you finding oh this way,can we be-"

" friends?...pffff" he frowned, i smiled" sure i can live with that" his frown turned into a smirk, i then punched him on his arm" but if you ever flirt with me and you have a girlfriend again, i will break thing's off that you'll need later on in life"

"Hn."he sat down.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(0*-=_-at home 3 day's later-_=-*0)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"thanks ino for helpin' " i learned my mom had mind of baby stuff just incase.

" no problem,hey here's his bag and i'm gonna go"

" okay later" then she left.

I went over to kiksu's crib and picked him up...feedin' time...i don't like breast feeding ,it tired's me down, i when to my now clean bed and laid down and had kikisu next to me and then i...fed him. 20 minutes passed and somebody knocked on the door, i didn't stop kikisu, i just pick him up and put a blanket over the 'show', i Looked in the peek hole and saw 4 guys,naruto, tobi, sasuke, and gaara; god they possibly wanna drop some drama they heard on me, i opened the door and then put a hand on kikisu's head

" hey guys, what's up?"

" what we can't vist?" Naruto said with a smile

" uh! Sure you can, but now and day's call please?"

" sure" and then they all walked in

" so why you hidin' kikisu? I wanna see him!" Gaara whined

" um this isn't the best timing,"

" why?"

"well...um...this... um feeding time and um i'm sure you guys aren't that dumb" every body but sasuke shook their head yes

"oh god...okay um well there are two types of feeding there's that power stuff and... then.. there's breast feeding" now naruto was the only one lost

" so which one do you do?" He asked dumbly, sasuke slapped him up side his head

" dobe! she made it pretty obvious that she breast feed's,"

" not-aw! really sakura?"

" uh yeah"

" i heard that make's you tired more then useual" gaara said

" will the power stuff doesn't have what breast milk has so yeah,"

" interesting" tobi said

"I'm just gonna finsh up in my room,do what cha like just not that much noise okay?" I walked into my room and laid back on the bed and waited until he fell asleep,i slowly got out of the bed fixing my tank top, and sleeping shorts then went out to my living room

" hey sakura!"

" shhhhhh! His sleeping!"

"sorry! But your on tv"

" what?"

"Look" he turn to a channal which said on the banner:** bush gardens baby**. Then a women appeared on the sreen infornt of the stall i was in yesterday

_**/" right here lady's and gentleman,a baby boy now named: Kikisu Haruno ,was born,and saved by the well known : Sasuke Uchiha , the hero who saved the school last week. And here's the story."/**_

" how do they get this stuff" i asked naruto

" they ask people who were around at the time or family members people like that"

_**/" 25 year old Sakura Haruno was celebrating her father's and her friend's father's birthday at the bush graden's, as the day went by they went on many roller costers and most of them were ride's pregnant women could ride, the fun all ended when sakura haruno her friend ino and the father's when on the ride "Gwazi" and ino , sakura's long time friend said , quote" she said she wasn't feeling good , i noticed her sickness from her face ,she look pale,like she hasn't eat forever" at that frightened moment after the ride ,the father's took sakura to the bathroom and ino went to find sakura's mom, who is a doc. In the bathroom sakura's father said" she was yelling in pain , i felt so helpless in my life ,i could have done more," lucky this sasuke Uchiha was dragged to bush graden's by his friend's who also helped with the school last week,tobi and naruto. Naruto heard the srceaming and ran to the stalls along with tobi and sasuke behind and suddenly the yelling stopped and sakura wasn't respponing, instand they heard a thump, naruto tried busting the door in you see his shoe prints right here on the door, when he didn't have any more fight in him sasuke kick the door twice and the door flew open , and the men see human life it's self they where all confused of what was on the floor the women ran in and was shocked to see a baby on the floor when she said it was a baby , sasuke broke the cord and took off his jacket and gave the baby to tsunade, tobi picked up sakura, and the crew was out the door,sasuke was speeding down the highway's to the hosptil the next 5 hours was nerv nurse said that they were both alive and well,and roomer has it, sasuke helped name the young boy, and the mother sakura is hoping to find her baby's dad, "/ **_that shot me in the head

" did-did she just say what i think she did?"

"Clam down sakura" gaara said knowing i was steaming pissed

" no,no she just said what i think she did!"

" sakura it's okay we know your not trying to find him-"

" yeah but other people do! Now just that must me sound-agh!" I stomped in the kitchen , all of a sudden hands were placed on my hips .

" it's okay sakura their news people that's what they do"

" well it's pretty shitty,then gaara"

" we know you and your family will know well that is a lie," he placed his hand at the top of my head and then put his chin there

" you know you smell like a guy?"

" pfffff! I wonder why saku"

"and your making me feel short"

" oh no, your not short " he pick me up and took me to the living room

" now your short, naruto! _**Catch**_!" And he thew me ,i was in the air afraid to fall,naruto cought me and thew me to tobi,

" tobi believe's your doin this make sakura happy ,tobi's in!"

he thew me to gaara,i feel so short, it went on until

"_**wahhhhhhh!wahwahwah!" **_Naruto was gonna throw me to tobi but got scared by Kikisu's wail, and he thew me side ways as I was in the air i didn't know what was ,west ,north,south or east, i closed my eye's and then tough arm catched me, i looked up and it was sasuke, he got off his knee and the stoud up and put me down,i went to the room he was ready to get out of here,i picked him up and came out to the living room,

" aww look at him!"i sat down on the love seat and tobi sat next to me,coo-ing and playing with him"

"Look! Look! he has your eye's sakura!"

" it's too early to know for sure"

" you never know saku!"

" can i hold him!" Gaara whined

" yeah, hold to the head and put your hand under his butt and there"gaara held him, my phone rung i picked it up and it was my aunt ,she was crying

" hey auntie what's up?"

_**/" you-your sisster"/**_

" what about the chick?" I'm not the biggest fan of my older sisster muria, she was a partyer and she has a daugther and she made me watch her for her first 2 years of her life

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**/" your si-sisster died"/**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"what?" Every body in the apartment looked at me

_**/" she her drug problem, it got to the bad to worst, i'm so vary sorry"/**_

I fell on the floor crying," what-what about mia?"

_**/" that's why i called you, they're gonna take her away to her father -"/**_

" she can't go there! "

_**/" let me finsh! They're gonna take her away to her father if you don't come down to my house sign paper's and take care of her your self,"/**_

" i'll be there! Hold on!" I hung up and put the phone on the counter and wipped my tears away,

" okay who has tooken care of a baby that lived thew it?" Sasuke put his hand up

" okay good , you take care of him while i go to to my auntie's house to get my niece okay?can you do that?"

" just go , i got it" he rolled his eye's and gaara gave him the baby and the rest of the guy left with me ,

**=+!A- at auntie's -A!+=**

My auntie ran out the house hugging me , her green eye's showing,and her blonde hair flowing in a bun, and now you know i got my eye's from her,

"Come in she's in side"

i stepped thew the door and a little girl with a dirty mix of black and dirty blonde hair in her face and her green eye's flashen.

" auntie sakura, i don't wanna go with daddy he beats me!"

" your come with me okay ,you never have to see him again, okay?"

She nodded ,

" you got your things?" She pointed to the door and there was 3 big suit cases,

" good girl," i turned to naruto, tobi and gaara ,

" can you take these to the car?"

"yeah" they all said an each picked up a bag and took it to the car as i signed papers

***&*_-*sasuke's prov*-_*&***

"so it's just you and me little man, " i looked at him and he looked at me , he then looked at my hair and tugged on it

" ouch," his hands where all in it and i had to untangle them,

**O-_-_-_-*BANG BANG BANG*-_-_-_-O**

" Haruno ,open the fuckin' door!"

he started to cry,

" oh sh-sh-sh, it's okay "

"** PUT THE FUCKIN' SHIT DOWN AND ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!"**

i shot a glare at the door and got up and swung the door open

" **What. Do. You. **_**Want?"**_i stared him down

" w-why fuck are you here?" He said surpized i answered

" does it _**fuckin'**_ matter? but sir..." i went back into the apartment and put Kikisu in the play pinand walked to the door and closed it.

"...i have a few words you" i grabed him by his shirt.

" if you ever touch her or if you ever thinking about touching the child,i swear to god i will rip you arms out of their sockets understand?" i herd the attck for ino...her mouth is like huger then huge when talking

" uh-uh yeah "

" get the hell from the front of this door" he ran into his apart and i heard the lock snap when he locked it,

" hn." I walked back into the apartment to see Kikisu on his stomach , i picked him back and when to a radio she had in the kitchen and saw her ipod and i hooked it up to the radio and listened to her smooth soft music, i laid on the huge sofa on my back and Kikisu was on my stomach ,he fell asleep then so did i.

**'=*+_+sakura's prov+_+*='**

We walked into my apartment and i saw the most cute it's thing ever,kikisu sleeping on sasuke and sasuke sleeping on the sofa , he had one arm around kikisu and then another off the sofa

I decide to just take a picture ,put mia's clothes here and we'd go out to eat , and let these two sleep

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n Awwwww so cute! I know i killed you all with the cuteness, well i hope you guys liked this chapter ,read review,fave and fallow; please and thank yah lovely's **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	7. YOU!

"So later saku!" Naruto said as mia and me got out of his car, i bent over to the drivers window in confusion

" what about sasuke? Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I don't want him getting into a problem because of me. He should go home! What if his girlfriend gets upset that his **NOT **home! You know what? No, i goin' to wake him up now and-" naruto put a hand over my mouth

" hey sakura, just shhhh! _**Shhh!**_ I'll cover him okay? His not gonna be in trouble, okay sweet heart?" I nodded

" okay later sweetie, bye mia-mia!"tobi yelled

" bye!" The 4 year old said triedly,

I bent back over and went to the stairs and started climbing up them, i unlocked the door and i saw naruto pulling out the drive way, i waved then walked into my home, mia walked and looked at sasuke and kikisu, she looked at me as i put my bag and coat down,

" auntie?"

" yeah mia?"

" is that your boyfriend?" she aid out loud i tripped over my feet as i was pulling my boots off, she giggled, i looked at her

" um no mia, that's just a friend, baby, just a friend"i got up, taking off my gloves,

"That's what ma ma always said...then there was alot of noise at night," i choked on my own sip, and looked at her but in the couner of my eye i saw sasuke smirking,i flushed red,

" uh ,well that's not gonna happen here okay?"

" who's baby?"

" my baby, that's you cusion, kikisu"

"ohhhh...so that's his daddy?"

i looked her wide eyed , _' where does she get her info from?'_ " uh no,no, he was just watching him"

"Oh, okay...i wanna go to bed"

" go into my room and get cozy "

" okay" she skipped to the bed room

I walked to sasuke and kikisu,i sat on the coffee table then lend down inches away just starin'

" boo" sasuke said opening his eye's , i smirked

" yah friends diched yah"

" did they?"

" yep,if you really wanna go home,you could take the keys that are on that couner,"i pointed

" nah ,i'm fine i'll get my girl to pick me up tomorrow"

" okay,well i'mah let you and kiki sleep," i took the blanket from the love seat and gave it to sasuke,

" thanks"

" uh-huh" i got off the coffee table, going to my room where i retreated to my bed with mia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next**

**Morning**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Oh yeah.._

I woke up and smelled pancakes, i got out of my bed and went to the living room, Candyman by: Christina Aguilera blaring thew my speakers, mia was dancing around in the living room kikisu was in the play pin, making noise, i looked around in the living and didn't see sasuke,

" lookin' for someone,sleepy?" Arm then held my small body inthe air

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Se bop bop_

_Hey yeah_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Woo yeah_

"**AHAHAHA!**stop please put me down!please sasuke put me down!" He thew me on the sofa and hovered over me ,smirking

" i said put me down not throw me!" I laughed

"Your right they are different"

He got up going to the kitchen,and came back with a plate,

" i hope you like strawberry's, if you don't blame it on miss. munchkin" he pointed to mia,who speeded over

" not-uh! You put the strawberrys on the counter!" She said with her eye's wide

"and your the one who pushed them into the pan"

"It's not like i tried to, they wanted to go in the pan!"

"Yeah whatever" he said with a smirk

I giggled and looked at mia and pinched her cheek

" well your in luck because i _**LOVE**_ strawberrys" i picked up the fork and started to eat, i looked at sasuke with my hand over my mouth

" sasuke"

"yes?"

" your girlfriend better hold on to you, like tightly"

" why is that?" He said questionably

"because i can't cook worth crap, and you can cook and you got the looks, boy, your 2 in 1!" He chuckled

" well,i can't say i try, and i only know 5 dishes of dinner and breakfast ,"

" you think i give a crap?" I said smirking, and eatting the pancake ,cutting it into pieces

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come to boys who wait_

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**_

_Candy man, candy man_

_**Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

_Candy man, candy man_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_Sweet sugar [whispered]_

_He got those lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

The song ended another one appared on,

**(Grenade by Bruno Mars)**

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

I_ would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

He sat on the arm of the sofa,i shot him a glare

" what?"

" you better sit on my chair correctly" i said serious

"Are you for real?"

" i don't let mia sit on my sofa's like that what makes you think you can?" I looked at him he smirked

" fine fine, your house your rules" he sat down next to me

"Thank you my fine friend " i went on eatting

"WAHHHHHH!"

" oh dear, " i sat my plate on the chair and picked up kikisu

" when was the last time you changed him?"

" changed what?"

"Sasuke! You didn't clean his ass? I'd be pissed too!"

" kidding, okay? I changed him like 30 minutes ago"

"His maybe hungry i'm going to my room"

i got my plate and went to my bed

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**40**

**Minutes**

**Later...**

**.**

**1:28 p.m.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

i left kikisu on thebed sleeping i took my plate and went to the kitchen and put it in the sink, i saw mia clam on the sofa looking at sleepy hollow...wait...sleeply hollow...**SLEEPLY HOLLOW!**

( for those who don't know sleeply hollow is a story of the headless horse men and sleeply hollow is a real place in new york, so take a 4 year old , living in new york , watching sleeply hollow, which is rated R)

" Mia what are you watching?"

" watching the headless horse men" lala was in her lap

" why are you watchin it?"

" cause i wanted to watch something scary so it was between this and jason, i choosed this" she is smart for her age

" where's sasuke?"

" bathroom, talking on phone" she said with her eye's glued to the screen

**(\_/)*!BANG BANG BANG*!(\_/)**

"Haruno! Open the fucking door!"

I exhaled,'I'm getting more then tired of this shit!' I stomped to the front door,lala jumped from mia's lap and fallowed me to the door and meowed as in him saying 'it's okay his justan asshole' i smirked and then whiped it off my face and opened the door.

" yes , what is it this time that made you come and distraught my afternoon" i said unemotionlly

" 2 things i must tell you Haruno"

"And what is that? You wanna try to rape me again? Go ahead and don't think for a secound i'm gonna be as chicken-ish as i was last time,biatch" i began to close then door he stopped my the door few right open , he put so much force the door knob went into the wall, i gasped and looked at him

"What the fuck you drunk psycho! You just put a goddman hole thew my wall!" I got down on one knee looking at the hole the wall

" that's because you tried closing the door on me"

" your paying for this!" I got up pointing at it

" like hell I am" he said with his hand waving to the hole , like it was gonna go away.

" like hell you are damn it!"i stepped in his face,

A prevy smile appared on his face,he pulled me out my apartmentand closed the door i heard mia yell auntie, he pushed me into his apartment .

**It**

**Was**

**A**

**Fucking**

**Drunk**

**Ass**

**Dump**

i tried getting off the floor only to bepushed back down

" Get the hell off me you prevert!"

" no, now you listen, next time you put that fucking music on to the point it wakes me up i'm gonna rise your light bill up to 700$-"

" that's illegal, jack ass!"

"pffff. You think i care? I've done many illage things in my life, so what, now 2sd, if you ever( he tightenedhis grip on my hands) bring a guy over to protect you from me , i won't think twice about kicking you out!...understand?"

i looked at him"understand?" He held my arm tigher,i still said nothing, instead i sip in his face, he looked at me then spat his dip ( a tpye of drug i believe it's also known as tabasco, it's really nasty, i've had it spat at me) on my face , the brown solid ( now a liquid) and saliva, trailed over on my face, down my cheek ,reaching my lips , laying on my eye lids.

***+_-_)!MIOW!(_-_+***

"AHH! YOU FUCKIN' CAT!" Mr. Fidoha got off me and i heard him scattering and hitting the walls , i ausumed lala attacked him, i'm sorry but my cat is somethin' else, someone busted in the doorway

" sakura?"

" uh?" I didn't open my eye for a fear that the dip would go in my eyes a person picked me up,

" come on lala! Come on you good boy" i heard a high tone say, i heard a meow and then the jingle of his caller

i felt the coldness of out side then the warmness of a house, then the sound of a door locking

" sakura are you okay?"

" who's there?"

" it's sasuke, what is this?"

" dip"

"ewww"

" yeah just rub it in why don't cha?"

" what's dip auntie?"

" nothing baby, just something bad"

i felt a baby wipe come across my face, and then another

" there it's gone, you can open your eye's"

Opened to see sasuke inches from my face and mia beside him holding lala,

" you okay?"

" y-yeah i'm fine"

a knock came from the door,i jumped at the sound ,

"relax it's my girlfriend"

" sasuke, someone open please,it's freakin' cold!" I know that voice ,nah, nawh ,it can't be...

Sasuke went to the door, unlocked it, an opened it

" hey baby! I can't believe naruto diched you that's alittle mean don't cha think?" He closed the door

" yeah but it's naruto; oh this sakura the one i was telling you about sakura this is-"

"I know who she is," i glared " karin fidoha"

karin turned to me with a shocked look "o-oh, THIS sakura, oh babe,i know her heh heh yeah my uncle lives across from her,"

" what?" Sasuke said

" your uncle has attack me on several occasions, karin you may wanna keep him on a leach, and yourself too"

sasuke looked at me" sakura that wasn't called for"

" oh you didn't tell him-"

" shut up sakura,you had no part in that"

"No part? Pfffff. I'm the one who put you and gaara_**TOGETHER**__! _And you say i had not part in it!"

" whats going on?" Sasuke said confused

I looked at mia" mia take my ipod plug the earphones in your ears and put the volume up okay"

" yes auntie" she did as she was told.

I looked at karin again" sasuke how did you meet karin"

" i met her along time ago like high school then i went out with her in collage then we broke up and just like 11 mouth ago we got back together,why?"

" WOW karin, you cheated on gaara In just the first few mouths you guys where together? You bitch!"

" look it's not like i ment to cheat on him like that! I thought it was gonna be a fling!"

" so wait ,whoa you where havin' a physical thing with sasuke? You think that will change my mind that you picked up my bestfriend then dropped him just like that , i always thought you were a cool chick but right now you just look like a whore in my eye's!"

"at frist it was a physical thing with just making love and not falling in love! But then it got to the part that I didn't want his body but his heart instead, I'm sorry"

" look, I've forgiven you about a lot of things, even how you made my life a living hell by getting me kicked out of collage! I forgive you! But you know first handedly, gaara is like a brother to me! And you just broke him like a twig!"

" wait, you did what?" Sasuke turned to karin, who was bitting her lip,

" what do you want from me sakura"

" i want you and your boytoy out of my fuckin house and if your horny uncle touches me again i swear to god i'm gonna sue,"

"But sasuke didn't know, don't get mad at him!please"

" No. Out. Now!"

" but sakura-" sasuke tried talking ,i picked up my phone

" you've got 6 secounds to leave or i will call police for you invading space"

" your kidding me saku" sasuke tried clam me

"1"

" sakura,please"

"2"

" she's not gonna listen sasuke she's like a bull"

" 6"

" fine we're leaving " karin said grabing sasuke

" come on sasuke, just because you are the law doesn't mean you can't get arrested"

" but-"

"Leave, Flirt" he saw right then and there i had no further interest with him around. He gave up and him and karin left,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n boowoo, so sad, anyways that's the end with our little kikisu been a non-talking non-walking infant, yes the next chapters will be kikisu beening *bleep* years old, yes i will not tell you how old his gonna be, but naruto will have a kid, ino ,no she will not because her and tobi didn't last that long, yes sorry, um gaara and tayuya will be still together , merried but no kiddys, at least...not yet Oh Ho Ho~, any way's read review, fave and fallow, please and thank you, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**

**A**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**.**

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

**L**

**Y**

**S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	8. hn meh

—**8 years later—**

" she's loosing blood,"

"Ino pass me packet"

" but this one will let her go to cardiac arrest "

" that's the point"

" oh god your daring"

" i know gaara darling, plug it in, and go now,"

I looked the girl in the eye,

" okay sweetie you gotta stay with me okay? What cha name?"

" s-...sarah"

" Sarah that is a great name, "

" what happen...?"

" you got a little hit by a car ,but you okay,your okay sarah"

" w-hat's your n-...name?"

" sakura, sakura haruno"

"sa...ku...ra"

" yeah that's it"

" i don't wanna die"

" your not gonna die sarah ,your not gonna die," i turned to ino

" where's Mia with the tools, we can't do this with out hands!"

" a 12 year old girls feet can only run so fast up and down stairs, expescially since the pressure is on her"

" auntie here!" Mia busted thew the door throwing the bag to me ,i cought it, i pulled the niddle out and looked at sarah

"Okay sarah"

"yeah?"

" this is gonna sting alittle okay?" I stuck the niddle in her side,

"**AHHHHHHHHH!" **Her bloodly cries were horrible,

"Mia, hold her down!"

Mia ran over pushing the 15 or 14 year old girls body down, i pulled out the rest over tools and cut open her side when the car hit,

" oh god,"mia said

" i hope your ready mia" she nodded, mia was more like my helper now , she still got sick now and then but she knew she was helping,

I opened her side and saw her rib cage all broken

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6**

**Hours**

**Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me ,gaara, ino and mia walked out of the room with blood and smiles on our faces,sarah was put in a different room,blood was all in mia hair and red stained her blue tank top and blood was creeping on her jeans and all over her black and white all stars ,me gaara and ino had splatter marks of blood on our coats ,and on our gloves an mask, i removed both and so did gaara, ino removed her mask and coat and thew the gloves in the trash. I looked at mia who was panting of pushing the teen down and how much blood kept spraying in her mouth, she looked up at me.

" nice job kiddo" we knuckle touched and then looked at the ceiling,

" how would girls like to go out?" gaara said will a smile

" please"ino said with her lip out,

" sure let's-" mia stopped talking and turned around to the trash can and thew up, she may be a good helper but again she get's sick time from time,i held her hair for her, 'poor girl'

" you okay mia" ino said

" yeah i'm -" she thew up again

" she is such a trooper"

" just for mia living thew all the shit she's seen let's let her choose where we're gonna eat"

She finshed throwing up and wipped her mouth" let's go to Olive Graden,"

" the maiden has spoken let's go get kikisu but let's change before we do that " gaara said

" right," i said ,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kikisu's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" look at chicken butt!" Monti Hyûga Uzumaki shouted at me,( **monti looks like naruto just with black hair and white eye's)**

" i swear i think his gay! He has pink in his hair, who has black and pink hair?" Remmy Hyûga added on( **not naruto's child...more like tenten's, his hair was light brown and he always has it in a high ponytail, his eyes are two different colors ones hazel and ones brown,his father is neji,)**

"Ahhhhhg, whaddya drag, you guys are always bullying people just shut up already ," Marley Nara is my only friend, **( this chick is tough and has a spirit like her mom but lazy and smart like her dad, she has deep brown eye's and has her hair in a low side ponytail, it's a mix of dark brown and dirty blonde hair**,)she's nice

" How 'bout you make my Bob Marley!" Monti tested her

" look wiskers shut up before i slap those birthmarks off one side of your Face!"...hn. well, she's nice to me,

Monti ,Remmy and the rest of his crew: Katharine Devine ( **konan's daugther, she looks so like her mom, but she has orange hair...why Is that! Her fathers is unknown but her step father is itachi, she didn't wanna change Katharine's name though, remmy has a crush on her but doesn't like the feel of it , so he shoos it away most of the time**) Sora Hozuki,( **Suigetsu's kid ,he is just a plain mirror image of his dad, but instaed of a blue tips there purple...? His crush is marley **) And Ky Uchiha ( **itachi's kid, he has short black hair ,it comes up to his shoulders he has sasuke's face but itachi's personaitly, there is no clue of who's his mom, itachi only knows and he won't tell any one, marley has a crush on him and kikisu but doesn't admit it, he kinda likes her; kikisu not being that interested in girls,until it starts with his annoying fangirls, thinks of her as a friend**) walked away winning the talk battle but not the war.

"Hn."i said as i sat in the tree with marley

" i don't know why you don't say anything to them, you have the mind to totally tear them off,why don't you?"

"...hn. because their a waste of my breath and yours too, you shouldn't feed into their stupidity, your way more smarter then that"

" you and those two letters"

" what?" I stared at her blankly

" that thing you say , uh, hn."

" hn?"

" yeah that"

" yeah what?"

" agh, never mind"

" hn. Whatever" i was leaning on the trunk of the tree.

" soooo when is your cusion gonna have her dance concert"

" ummm i think like friday or Saturday"

" this Friday or Saturday?"

" yeah,you can join me and my mom if yeah want, she said it was fine when she was telling me about it"

" okay i'll ask my da-uh errr, well my mom to drop me off "

"Hn. I was about to say, good luck getting you dad taking yah" i said with a smirk

" i don't think he'd even think about"

" really?"

"**KIKISU HARUNO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT TREE?" **My mom yelled, Marley's mom said the same thing just her whole name, monti and remmy found this the perfect time to annoy me

"** KIKISU AND MARLEY ,SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-OW!" **They didn't finsh because me and marley thew our back packs down and they just happened to be under the spot were they droped , they fell down holding there heads rubbing it, me and marley jumped out of the tree and looked at each other, smirking , pounded knuckle's together and picked up our back packs and walked to our mom's cars

" later Kikisu"

" lates" i said with two fingers at my forehead then throwing them to the right,an got in the car

" hey Kiki, how was your day?" My mom asked

" good... i guess"

" you guess?"

" what's that on your face ki!" My cusion pulled my face closer to her eye's " is that a bruise?"

" let me see!" My mom snached my face toward her and she gasped" who did this to you?"

" it was an accident ma, let it go"i tried pulling away

" don't you dare try to pull away from me young man, your gonna tell me who did this to you and you gonna tell me now!"

" was it that Uzumaki and Hyûga kid kiki?"Mia shouted

" Mia!"

"Was it?" My mom asked

I slowly nodded, suddenly ,speek of the freaking devil, Uncle Naruto's and Uncle Neji's car pulled up to the school, mom unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door and then she opened the back door" get out " i did. At the same time marley's parent's came out of there car , i guess they noticed her shoulder when remmy thew the scissors, i got a book thrown at me. My mom grabed my hand and pulled me to Uncle Naruto and Neji, who's monster of son's jumped into their arms, Uncle Neji noticed us first and saw my mom's killer stare,

"Hey saku!temari,shika!" Uncle Naruto said putting monti down

" what's up?" Uncle Neji ruffled remmys hair

" what's up your fuckin' kid that's what!" Marley shot at Uncle neji,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's **

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" what he do?" Naruto and Neji said but not together

" well your kids are leaving bruises on my son everytime they get home,"

" ma, i'm fine" kikisu said rolling his eye's

"The kid says his fine," neji said care free

" does this look fine?" I turned Kikisu's head show his huge bruise covering her cheek, temari pulled up marley's sleave showing a huge cut,

"Neji, remmy thew scissors at marley when she asked for them nicely" temari said with venom,

Neji looked down at remmy who had a sour puss face on ,neji hit him on the shoulder and pointed him to get in the car.

"How'd yah get this ki?" I said to kikisu

"...i was reading aloud slowly and i heard monti say go faster and i don't really know which one was the one who thew the book though"

" monti did you throw the book?"naruto asked upset

" he did, i saw it" marley spoke out

"you snich!" Monti hissed at marley,

" it's not my falt that i have eye's " she said

" get in the car, i talk to you when we get home,"

"Kiki get in the car" i pushed him along

" mar,we going too" shikamaru said as he started leading the kids away to the cars.

"yes" they both said walking away

Temari and I shot our heads so fast at naruto and neji, i thought we broke our necks,

" look, sakura, temari i'm so sorry how remmy acts to your kid"

" same here about monti,"

" you know how kids act"

" yeah, we know how kids act" temari said

" it's your kids we don't how they act when you guys aren't around!" I spat

"Marley comes home with dirt on her or a bruise , but this is the first time i've ever seen a cut on my daughter!"

" kiki , has had the cuts ,dirt and shit like that ,but this huge bruise, the size of my hand, on my son's face i will not call for, you wanna know his excuse for a bruise or a cut?, ' i fell down, ' or ' a cut from P.E.' his even tried ,' someone thew a dodge ball , and it hit me' and i new that was a lie cause the coach says him and marley win all the time in a game of dodge ball!"

"marley says and does the same, "

" look, what do you want us to do?" Naruto said

" if you don't knock some type of sence in your sons ,we can't be friends, " i said boldly

" what!" Naruto yelled

" that's ridiculous" neji said

" are you saying protecting our kids is ridiculous?" Temari shouted

"Sakura come on!"

"Naruto i love you like your my brother but if you can't put your son in line, i'm not gonna have my son and me around you and yours" i said,

"fix it" temari said ,me and her walked back to our cars

" later sakura "

" later tem" i said with a quick wave, getting into my car, i turned to see kikisu looking out the window"hey ki"

" yeah ma?"

" you up for olive garden?"

he turned to me and nodded with a spark happy in it

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**next day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" move out of my way!" Temari was behind me pushing people out of the way too,

" goddamn it ki!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**T**

**E**

**S**

**.**

**A**

**G**

**O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" hello?" I picked up my phone putting it between my shoulder and ear, sorting thew paper work

"Is this the mother of Kikisu Haruno? Sakura Haruno?" I dropped all my paper work on my desk,

" yes this is her, why what happened to my baby?"

"This Kikisu's school calling to report, we understand it was self defense but-"

"_**I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT IT WAS TELL ME IF MY BABY IS ALRIGHT?"**_

" he fine ma'am,"

" what happened why are you calling?"

" your son was in a fight ma'am defending his friend Marley Nara, he was against five other students,his okay, though he came out with a dislocated arm. We would like you to come down some we can talk about-"

" i'm on my way" i hung up the phone and picked up my keys and ran down to the parking lot to my red Jeep Grand Cherokee, i hopped inside,starting it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PISSED**

**RAGE**

**MUCH**

**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n Ooooooooo, chiffy-ish ending of the chapter right? Our poor kiki and mar, i don't know why i choosed shika and temari's kid to be having a guy-ish name, i just thought it fit, what about you? Well,please read review, fave and fallow, thank you lovelys **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laters**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	9. dislocated DISLOCATED I'M A KILL SOMEONE

**Kikisu's **

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh my mom's gonna freakin' flip! I can see her punching the living crap out of Uncle Naruto & Neji,

" pssst! Kiki ,how do you think our mom's are gonna act?"

" ...hn. like mom's,"

" dang it! What a drag! My mom's gonna ground me for life!"

" hey you didn't start it they did, they thew the first punch"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30**

**Minute's **

**Ago**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hey! Chicken butt! Bob marley!" Me and marley where walking down the hall to our classroom we where both late, so we bumped into each other,Remmy and Monti's crew was behind them as they called us their insulting names for us. I looked behind my shoulder, and then stopped ,marley did also,

" whaddya want, wiskers and his owner?" Marley asked annoyed

" you guys got my Xbox tooken away!" Monti shouted

" and i can't go on the computer" Remmy said quite and simple

"Oh and you blame us?"marley chuckled

"Hn." I turned to them with my hands in my pocket"it's not our falt that our mothers are being mothers, apparently yours aren't so good seeing that you guys are compelet bullies to the other kids"

"So are you saying we don't bully you?" Remmy said

" yeah," i looked him in his eye's," to me your ,not a bully, but simply a poor no life boy that messes with other people to feel good, you like the title ' The Bully' cause people know you guys, but to me your posers, if you guy's are really bullies..." i put my back pack down and took off my jacket"...prove it to me,idiot" i said with my hands out, remmy ran in my direction but not toward me, instead, he tried high kick marley, she blocked it with her arms and pushed him off, i smirked

" whaddya know kiki, real bullies" she said taking off her back pack

" hn. Only a real bully would attack the maybe wake one, but as you being the doches i know you are, you maybe didn't know that marley's mom is a Tae Kwon Do trainer, and her dad is a weapons maker, my mom used to do be in National Kick Boxing when she was in 10th grade,she was a champ; and now she just does it for fun now and day's ,i join her,"

" so? My dad's in the police force and his on of the best, and my mom runs presser point fighting and she's won over 6 mega champ titles! I happen to know most of the presser points in a human being's body"

"Congras, you can count, give wiskers here a bone" marley clapped,

" hn. My dad has won more mage titles then 7 in presser point fighting and my mom is a monster with a knife,or and thing you throw at her"remmy bragged

"So how 'bout we stop, talkin', and start with our fist!"

Monti went after marley trying to hit her presser points but she kept on moving and flipping out the way.

" dang, what a troublesome boy"

remmy ran at me with speed and ky joined him behind, ky went to kick me but i jumped and kicked him in the face, remmy got me in a head lock, i easily slipped out and turned his arm around and pushed him away, Sora ran to help monti, i was gonna go to help marley but katharine tripped me and put her foot in my stomach

" your not going any where sweetie" she smiled,

he stomped on me again, i held my stomach,

marley was flipping and dodging out of the away, twice as fast now,sora then got her off balanced ,where she fell on her butt, she thunk fast and tripped any that was in front of her, which was...well both sora and monti, marley smirked

" lucky me" she sinckered and kicked them both in the face

I found my stomach and katharine punched me and then kicked me in my...tenders, i smirked ,my mom made sure to cover the weakness frist, a baisc kick to the...tenders where first, and it was also the most pain i've ever felt in my entire life, but my mom souly tought me in a way for, when i'm older i'll be able to have kids, katharine was confused,i don't like hitting girls...so i tripped her and kicked her away...i said nothing about kicking or tripping a girl,

i slid over to marley and stopped sora from getting back up by kicking him in his face,

" got yah!" I heard remmy, i turned and saw him going for my arm, i was too late, he dislocated both my arm and shoulder

" **!"**i yelled in pain remmy Backed away with a smirked and the rest of them got back up and joined him

" Kikisu!" Marley yelled,she turned to remmy and air kicked him with two feet and he few backwords,she landed an looked back at me

" are you okay?"

"My shoulder! He-He, dislocated it! **CRAP**!" She touched my arm

"Don't** TOUCH ME, DANG IT!**" I warned her ,giving her the evil eye. She moved her hands away.

" what's wrong?" Ms. Kurenai ran out of her class room seeing my on the floor and remmy who was now out cold,

" Agh!" I got up,

" Kikisu? What's wrong?"

" remmy dislocated kikisu's shoulder an arm!"

"Why?"

" because they! ( she pointed at team annoying) started a fight and we're only defending ourselfs!"

" you five to the office! Lets get you to the nurse so-"

"No! I want my mom the do it!"

" hon. We don't have time for this,"

"I'm not letting anybody touch me! Not until my mom get's here!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" it's all _**YOUR **_falt!" Monti yelled and pulled marleys hair as soon as his mom and dad walked in the office marley got out of the chair ,with monti still holding her hair,and kneed him in the face twice and he let go.

"Monti Hyûga Uzumaki! You are in for so much when you get home!" His mom yelled without her studdering

Remmy came back for the nurses office with a masive headach holding a ice pack to his head, he saw me smirking and hit my arm ,again, as his mom and dad came in. I kicked him in his side for even touching my arm,

" **REMMUKI HYÛGA**! Sit down young man!"**(remmy is a nick name but every body calls him remmy, so yeah but Remmuki is his real first name)** his mom was pretty scary, she bent to me

"Oh my god, he really did disloact your shoulder and arm, i'm so sorry kikisu!"

" i don't think you should be saying sorry to me, my mom is the one who's gonna be ticked ,i'm fine " i said blankly okay

"Where's Ky Uchiha?" I saw A man with a redhead woman asked a staff memeber of the school in the window of the door,

" down to that door to your right sir."

" thank you"

I gasped in my mouth and mind, the man had the same hair as mine,an i thought my hair was a hair a of once in a life time, he had the same pale skin as me he walked up to Uncle naruto,

"Hey teme what are doin' here?"

"Hn...Itachi and Konan has a meeting i have to fill in for them," Hey! That's my word!

" oh my god! Why do people kept saying that!"marley said annoyed"It's like a next word! And it's only_** TWO FREAKIN' LETTERS! AND A PERIOD**_!"

" hn, no it isn't now your just being overly dramatic" i said rolling my eye's an held my arm. I saw the man staring at me confused,did i say something?

"Oh, sasuke you remember Kikisu right?" Uncle naruto said to the man,his eye's widened, he bent down to and looked at me

"wow, you have grew, i remember when i was left watchin' you"he smirked

I looked at him cold and hard " i'm sorry sir But am i supposted to know you?"

" hell yeah you better now sasuke-teme! His the one who helped your mom with your name!" Naruto said

"Well sorry sir sasuke, but...i have no idea who you are" i turned back around of my sharing sit with marley looked at me and was smirking. Her smirking wasn't good, not good at all.

" what?"

"nothing it's just weird that you and him have to same hair style,"

" not-aw! My hair is 3 inches longer!"

" whatever nerd"

"hn!"

sasuke turned to me again" did you say what i think you said?"

"Hn?"

"Uh-huh"

"No, hn?"

" no hn."

" hn, that's what i just said"

"Hn, i know that's what i was talking about "

"Hn? Hn?"

" un-hn."

"Hnnnnnnnnn... oh! Your talking about hn! Hn."

"Yeah, so you said hn, hn?"

"Un-hn, i say it all— that time"

" oh really?"

" yeah" i said with my eye's wide

Uncle naruto and marley were looking at us like we were speaking in a secret language,marley and my mom ran into the room looking at me and at marley.

"Hey miss. Haruno, i think your son has found his own kind like...really," she pointed

ma and marley's mom pushed everybody out of the way to me and her, my mom looked at my weird form

"Oh my baby, my poor baby" she pulled my head to her chest and hugged me,tightly. marley's mom did the same.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's**

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I hugged him tightly until he whined

" what's wrong" i let him go and looked him,

" my arm and shoulder is still disloacted" i shot at stare at the principal

" you let my son sit in this chair with his arm and shoulder_** STILL DISLOACTED!"**_

" he didn't let us touch him he highly recommended you do it"

" i will!" I pulled his arm softly and found his socket,"okay breath...(he inhaled and exhaled)...annnnnnnd _break_!" I hushed an heard the pop of his arm being un-disloacted and now was his shoulder,i put my hand on his shoulder blade and found the correct spot it was supposed to be," ready?" He nodded with his eye's closed "breath...( repeat action)...annnnnnnnnd _break_!" He hissed at the pain , the shoulder went back into it's correct place, he moved it around " thanks ma"

" no problem," i said in his ear and kissed his head,i rubbed his arm,

"Miss. Haruno i was for real about the finding his own kind thing,"

" what do you mean mar?" I said confused

"Hn. Well you kinda ran him over your standing or sitting or squating whatever you wanna call what your doing , on the man ma"

i looked at my feet and saw my heels on some pants and those pants lead to a leg and of coruse that leg lead to a hip and that hip lead up to a troso and that troso lead up on a face i did **NOT **wanna see " sasuke...hi"

" long time no see,sakura"

"Yeah it was a good long time ,'cause their was no seein' _you_"

"_**Ouch**_" kikisu and marley said as they giggled then knuckle touched.

" well, your son has grown, like...really grown"

"i'm going to step out really quick" the principal said .

" well, what are you doing here, or are you tellin me the minute you two stepped out my door, you and karin went at it?"

sasuke rolled his eye's" no i'm here because my nephew and my brother and sisster-in-law couldn't make it,so sorry i'm here sweetheart"

"agh, ...you sicken me" i muffled

"Hn. don't get mad at me because my fianće was doing a whore-ish act"

" you and your annoying hn!'s why don't you just take your fianće and Go-wait..._**fi-fi-fi-fianće**_!"

She smiled and bent down and showed me her rock on her finger, i smiled and all sudden felt so happy for her and then deeply it hit me , inside i felt sad,anger, mad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n hey there so who yeah like it? Uh? Uh? Uh? Tell me! Read review, fave and fallow please and thank you lovely's laterz!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	10. happy!    ish

"My gosh! Karin good for you! **(I muddered) **_could of found a better man_**(i then went back into my out burst) **but good for you!" She hugged me and i hug her back, then she looked at me worried

" your not mad at me any more?"

" nawh, that passed by after like 3 ½ years of holding that!"

"Yay!" She hugged me again

Sasuke got up as rolled his eyes" you guys say that as if it's not a long time"

" shut up Sasu! This is a happy moment , be** happy**!"

"I'm _happy_" he said flatly

" sakura i have to ask you to do something that's really big" she said all cheery

" what?" I broke the hug,looking at her weird

" can you **please! **Please please please do this for me!"

"no, can you _**PLEASE **_do this for me, she's not gonna shut up until you do it for her" sasuke said

"Sasuke i said shut up!"

" what is it that you wanted?"

" please! Please can you be one of my **bride's maid**!"

"-"

" it's a no" Kikisu said

" uh how do you know ?"i said confused

He rolled his eye's"mom, i know you, you do that every time you don't know how to say no or really don't wanna hurt other peoples feelings" kikisu explained

" am i really that big of an open book that even my 8½ year old knows how I act?"I slumped over

"D-don't be sad miss. Haruno, Kikisu's not all closed as he thinks he is either" marley said

" yeah-**HEY**, What's _**THAT**_ supposted tah mean? You bearly know what i'm thinking half the time!" He shouted at marley

" _pawlase!_ I know what your thinking and it's mostly about, a test, stay away from fangirls, avoiding fangirls, trying to not mind stakers which are _**MOSTLY**_ monti and remmy or **FANGIRLS**, staying as far away from any human body as much as possible, annoying me, trying not to get called on in class, trying to stay out of a problem, making sure your mom doesn't worry about you, trying to avoid any question that start with 'can you please' and ' i really', also trying not to punch a person in the face because they asked or used your birth dad in a joking matter, worrying about-" Kiksu closed her mouth with his hand.

"** MARLEY, SHUT. UP. YOU'VE PROVED YOUR FREAKIN' POINT**." He said staring her down.

" it's not my fault you think of numeros things in less of a minute, i swear i think your IQ is bigger then mine"

" **I DON'T CARE, JUST SHUT. UP."**

" fine, eunuch"**( don't look this up) **she shoo-ed his hand away. All the adults jaw dropped, mine's just like broke

" wench"

" teme"

" dobe"

"penisu"**(don't look that up) **we adults did back flips, was my son really saying this?

"mesu inu"**(don't look that up)**oh god,

"buta" **( i guess it's good to look up) **

"ushi"** (it's okay to look up)**

"***gasp***you emo!"

"Hn. i'm starting to rethink why i have you as a friend?"

" because i'm the only one who can handle your attitude problem!"

"hn! I don't have an attitude problem!"

" yeah yah do! You have it all in that little hun. Thing you do!"

"Hn. Now yah just pickin' on me"

"Not uh! You do it in front of a sentence, after or when you don't feel like sayin' any thing you just say hun!"

" hn. Your not doing it right baka, it's hn. Not** HUN**!"

" you really think i give a motherflower about it?"

" ...hn your annoying"

" **AGHHHHHHH! I KEEEELLLLL YOU!" **

" ...hn."

"_** GAH**_! I . Give._** Up**_!"

" good no more talking!" He clapped

" nerd!"

" again with the name calling" he rolled his eye's

" okay! God you kids are like me and naruto!" Me and another voice said i turned to see sasuke,

" nah-" we spoke together.

" no-" we did it...again

" you first" he said

" well me and naruto always fight, right naru?"

" yeah,but me and dobe fight more right baka?"

we both looked at naruto

"Well?" We said again,

" umm well me and sakura fight...alot...and me and teme fight...alot..._**I DON'T KNOW**_!stop staring at me!"

" well we fight the same amount"i said

"Hn" he resoponded

" you two and those two laters, sets me on edge!" I said annoyed

" hn." Kikisu and sasuke grunted

" agh!" I said

" so will you?"

"Ghhhkarin-wait my baby has fangirls?Awwww! How many?" I said happy

_**"Ma!"**_

I heard giggling behind the door of the office, and then girls where walking away.

" sakura, i sorry, but fangirls are not good,"sasuke said

I looked back out the window then kikisu pushed my head back away "** DON'T LOOK BACK! **_They since fear_"

"how many?"i said

" too many," kikisu said,

" I'm here!" Suigetsu came in the office to his son

" well off the fangirl thing for like 4 minutes, sakura! Please! I need your help!"

" your talkin' to me like i've done a wedding before"

_**" PLEASE!"**_

" ...agh...uhg...mah...ugh...kawgh...i'm only saying yes cause i don't want sasuke to die cause if he dies naruto's gonna get mad at me and you may not know it but naruto's death glare is too cute, so yeah the on-"

"_**THANK YOU!"**_

" **let. Me. Go. **_**Now**__." _She did, and then the principal came back in.

" okay you guys ready?"she asked

" yes ,yes we are" i said eye back on the principal

" so the problem is remmy ,monti ,ky,katharine, and sora are bulling kikisu marley, is that right?"

" well yes!" Temari yelled pissed off,

" i'm truthly sorry for the way ky acts to you kikisu"sasuke said

" it's never really be who gets bullied by him , to be truthful, ky's never talked or touched me until today"

" I bearly touched him, I didn't even try" every body looked at him.

" ky did you **WANT** To jump kikisu?" Sasuke asked

" not really, i just went along with it ,i try not to touch any body when i with them, it's only monti and remmy who wanted to really hurt them, i know sora was gonna stop the fight between monti and marley by triping her but she quickly reacted and kicked sora in the face, katharine ,she just backed up remmy with beating haruno, i really didn't try to hurt and body matter of fact, i don't think i got a hit on him."

" okay so sora, ky your off the hook, katharine ,monti, remmy,your suspended,dismissed." And as soon as we where all in the office we came out ,

"Sakura, temari i-" neji and naruto started

" stop" we both said,

i bent down to kikisu then sasuke passed me i stopped him and pull him down to my level.

" kikisu, your gonna go with mr. Sasuke"

" his going with _who_?" Sasuke confused

"Your gonna drop him off at home,"

"but i don't know where you live!"

"Sure you do the same place"

"agh! But-"

" you owe me for being a bride's maid!"

" ugh! Hn! Fine!"

Kikisu looked at sasuke then back at me" ma, why does he have my same hair?"

" he doesn't your hair is 3 inches longer"

" that's what i said!"

"just go with him and i'll see you at home,okay?"

" un-hn"

" good boy" sasuke showed him his car, and kikisu looked at kinda gahking at it, i'm not that interested in cars so,he got in the black car happy but didn't show it.

i turned to neji and naruto**" YOU ARE DEAD!" **I punched neji and kneed naruto.

" _**WE**_ told you to talk to them! Not being them to school the next day and have them fighting our kids!"temari lashed out,

"I'm sorry, but i can't keep this friendship naruto, fix your kid and maybe we'll have some winnings of this friendship back!"

"No! Please auntie sakura!" I looked over my shoulder two little boy's where in my view

"yes?"

" our dad's gave us not to and even took things from us! It's not they're fault!" Monati said sounding just like naruto," we're sorry! Your friendship with our dad's are too big to get break, we'll take a punishment from you instead!"

I looked at them, i sighed " fine, i want you two to go to that car and say sorry to them" they did so and came back

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**Weeks**

**Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SAKURA!"**

I ran to karin who was in a beautiful white slik dress with red beading on the end and lace, it was srapless and there was red beading on the top too. I tripped over my feet and landed on my stomach with my glasses**(yes i have reading glass and glass, i didn't get them until like 3 years ago, i don't like wearing them) ** on the tip of my nose and my babyphat jack on and a another jacket under that then a rosey tpye pink shaw around my neck, jeans with my black boots and my gucci black bag, i got up to say a video camera in my face

" say hi saku!~" tenten said holding it

" huh?" I got up pushing my glasses up

" _aw!~ _she looks _sooooo_ _**CUTE!" **_Ino said with her hands on her face,

" you do! Like a cute little nerd! It's adoruble!~" karin sang on the huge wedding stepping stool looking in the 5 mirrors , loving her self in her dress

" oh, god guys, turn that off i didn't get my coffee and i need food this is** NOT **The best time to be filming me" i said putting my hand on the side of my face.

"we found a dress for yah!"

i looked at it, my mouth dropped kinda and my eye's grew flowers,

**"THAT'S**_** NOT **_**THE SAME DRESS THE EVERY BODY ELSE HAS!" **I said

All the other bride's maid's had long red dresses ,it was one srapped and they's wore playboy heels.

" come on sakura _**please!~" **_

" plus the guys will be back any minute! I have to getv out of my dress and you haven't even put yours on! Come on!" Karin yelled stepping off to the steps going to the dressing room, i was pushed in the one next to it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

**ROSES**

**PAINTING**

**THEM**

**RED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WE **

**WANT**

**THEM**

**PINK**

**THOUGH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll**

**THINK**

**ABOUT**

**PAINTING**

**THEM**

**PINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EVEN **

**THOUGH**

**I**

**ALREADY **

**KNOW**

**I **

**WANT**

**THEM**

**PINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wait**

**Then**

**why**

**am**

**I**

**painting**

**them**

**red**

**?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n well! I believe you've waited long enough for a new chapter, please read review, fave and fallow ,**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Thanks lovelyAH'z**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	11. GET THIS THE FUCK OFF MEH!

"Hey sasuke, so what are yah gonna do for you bachelor party?" Naruto asked me while us guys were walking back from star bucks to the dress place

" oh um it's just gonna be a whole bunch of my guy friends and chick friends, i didn't want a big one so that's whats gonna happen, um but i kinda...really wanna..."

"crash the girls party?"

" somethin' like that,"

" _**whoa! Look**_!" Gaara pointed into the window where the girls where putting on their dress. A big red blob is what i saw, i didn't sakura or karin so i wasn't interested. We walked into the store and saw the girls giggling and running some where but temari.

"So you like?" Temari said walking to shikamaru.

"I love" he said holding her waist ,peaking her on her lips.

"Were are the other girls going?" Asked kiba

"oh, their on the other side they told my to come and get you guys," she said , we fallowed them to the back

**" KARIN LET GO OF ME, NOW!"**

"one more it'll be all right!"

**"I'MAH MURDER YOU CHICK LET GO! WHY THE AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TO WEAR A **_**CORESET!"**_

"**Hey! **I'm wearing one too, so _**shut up!"**_we walked in to saw the girls huddled around someone, tenten turned and smiled,

" karin their here!"

karin turned and smiled and then stopped whatever she was doin, she walked over to me and kissed, and then departed,

"I'm happy"

" why?"

she smiled and turned to the group of red wearing girls, " them see her" they moved out of the way,

_**"MY GODDESS!"**_-naruto

_**"work it girl!"**_ -gaara

**" TOBI THINKS YOU LOOK **_**WONDERFUL**_**!"**-...tobi

"_nice_,saku"-neji

"_whoa_"-kiba

"_Godcheeseandtomatoes_" i mumbled,feeling warm heat sreaming to my cheeks,

She was in a long dress that covered her legs down, it had a cut on the side, showing at lest one of her long, pale ,work of art legs,it was srapless and had this type of wrapping belt thing around her hips,an the coreset proped up her breast purfectly , making her top figure gorgeous ,there was a small slit at the middle of the top showing her chest a bit more, the back was tied and in closing her stomach but still showed her back, she overlaped the dress with a red shaw

" how does she look?" Karin squaled

" i look like a_**fuckin' **_**fire truck!"**

" a cute fire truck!"karin said, karin pulled me closer, i tripped and she let me go ,i fell on one of the steps and landed flat on my face ,i held my face in pain and went into a ball,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura'**

**POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" OH MY DEAR GOD!ARE YOU OKAY?" I yelled jumping off the stand to sasuke, i looked kikisu who was in a seat not too far away,

" give my purse baby" he ran over and gave it to my then ran back to his seat, i pulled out alcohol and cotton balls , i turned sasuke turned on his back, while he was still in his ball, and tired to pry off his hands from his face.

" don't _**TOUCH**_ me!" He growled,

" look you weeding is in _**7 days **_and this can really hurt your appears to karins family, that you _**HAVEN'T **_met_ yet_, " dumb ass people how do you not meet your girlfriend family at all? So dumb!

" _just don't touch_!" He said under his hands, i got tried of his childish ways ,

" kikisu get over here" kikisu walked over

" presser point please?" He smirked and touched vary lightly the two presser points behind sasuke neck,

"agh! Ow ow ow ow , i , okay,ow i get, it , ow"his hands moved from his face, kikisu let go and i replaced his hand pulling sasuke's neck back, kikisu again walked back to his seat, i pulled sasuke closer to me so i could see. His nose was bleeding and so some reason as he got closer to me he bleed more...weird...he busted the top his nose and his lips, i sat his head my lap and dapped alcohol on a cotton ball i let sasuke neck go, he looked at me

" what is that?"

" look stop being a baby and be a man"

"**What. Is. It**?"

" alcohol, okay just relax"

"aw **hell** _**nawh**_! Your not putting_** that **_on my face!"

" if you don't stay still, boy i'mah make you look worst then you do right now! Sit _**STILL**_!"

" sasuke just listen to the nurse!" Karin said

"I'm a surgeon, but i do know the semples of nursing"

He pouted

" if you don't take that pout off her face,i'll slap it off!"

" it's ture, happened to me one time"mia added

" listen to the child" i said

I dapped the cotton ball on his face he kept flinching ,

" stop that"

"natural reaction"

I wipped the blood off his lips, and then pulled neosporin out of my bag and put some on my pinky and dapped some on his nose and lips , i put everything away, and looked at sasuke and patted him on the forehead,

" done, now was that so painful?"

"hn." He sat up and helped me up, i walked to karin,

" i'm not wearing this!"

" why not?"

" because it's all showy and i just don't like it!"

" it makes you look **sexy**!"

" not it doesn't!"

"yes it does!"

"no"

"Yes"

"No"

"no"

"Yes!"

"yes!"

" yes no,"

"no yes you mean yes"

" yes no i mean yes or...no?"

"God, let me settle this! Sasuke doesn't sakura look sexy!"

"...hn. i'm not saying anything cause some how my mouth is gonna come around an kick my ass,"

"Oh come on! Tobi!"

" vary sexy!"

" naruto!"

**"SEXYEH!"**

"Kiba!"

"Pretty smexy!"

"neji? Please say something!"

"i have to admit, you do look pretty sexy right now" he smirked

"gaara!"

" hella sexy!"

" shika?"

"...*yawn*...sexy-_**ish**_"

"**OKAY I GET IT!"**i yelled

" even us girl think you look sexy!" Tenten yelled

" totally, if i wasn't merried!" Temari with a smirk

"l-l-lookin' g-good saku" hinata spoke out

" okay okay i said get it...***sigh*** fine i'll wear it" karin smiled

" only because your a friend ,i'm only wearing this on a whim!"

" i don't care as long as your wearing it! Okay guys let's ship in and got out!"

"wha?"naruto said confused

" let's call it a day basicly"sasuke filled in

" i'm going home," everybody but me,karin, shika,naruto, tenten, and sasuke

" work"tenten ,karin,shika,naruto and sasuke said

" um who's willing to take me home?"i said asking

" i owe you for fixing my face" sasuke spoke,

" thanks , mia kiki lets go" they ran over , every lefted i fallowed sasuke to his car **( karin has her own) **the kids fallowed behind,he opened the door for me and then to his side, i hopped in,he started the car,

" so how's it been?" Sasuke said as he drove

" good,"

" no dating?"

" nope"

" why?"

" i don't know"

" so what cha doin't when you get home?"

" i gotta get someone to fix my car ,karin killed it makin' me drive everywhere just to find the 'perfect' shoes"

"Sorry"

" no need"

" so your not really doin' anything"

" not really, nah"

" wanna come to work with me?"

" oh no i don't to dis-"

" your not, karin never wants to come to work with me... she says it's too boring, to be honest, i need the company, i don't want to get any more anti-social then i already am, "

" you think i'll be help?"

" please , i begging for your help, i will die of being so lonely!" He said dramatically

" ah!...***sigh***"i smiled" fine but you must know ,i'm no docter!"i played along in a britsh accent

" you lie! You lied to me!" He added on with a britsh accent too

" i'm semply a psychiatrist!"

"oh the horror! I must be mad to have loved you!"

" my love you must under stand that i'm reading this from a piece of paper! I love you but i slept with naruto and karin"

" are you saying!"

" yes! Karin is a trans! And i was his toy!"

" merlin! Help! My heart has stopped!"

We started laughing, 40 minutes later we appared at his company building, it was huge, like at lest 60 storys the hospital was only like 15 storys, this is like huge,

Opened the door to the building, then the main room door

" welcome to root and heart of police force" I walked in with kikisu's hand tangled in mine and so did mia's. Everybody was doin't something nobody was sitting around doing nothing like some nurses do at the hospital,my eye's where wide looking around the huge room, i was kinda funny how everybody was running round like ants. Sasuke nodded toward his office, we fallowed.

" ladys first" me and the kids walked into his huge office , i saw a door next to his with the two letters **NU**

" who's is that?"

" naruto's, ***sigh*** even if i wanted to escape him by goin' to work, yeah i can't"

" sucks ass"

"yeah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n poor sasu, havin' to deal with naruto...ALL THE TIME, that does suck read review, fave and fallow, please and thank you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laters**

**Lovely's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	12. Bulls Eye Bar

"Wow, i haven't ever laughed at work, you just made my day"

"I'm glad i did Detective Uchiha" i said holding kikisu as he was sleeping, i noticed i spent the whole day with sasuke, we were driving to my apartment ,mia was asleep in the back sit, i put kikisu in the back sit and then propped my elbows on the island, leaning over to him, he looked at me with a smirk then back at the road

" what?"

" when the last time _YOU'VE_**( i pointed him the shoulder) **had a drink?" I said with an eye brow up

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After **

**Dropping**

**Off **

**The**

**Kids**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**At**

**Bulls eye**

**.**

**The**

**Bar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahahaha! Whoa! Fangirls are that crazy? To go an **SNEEK** in your _**HOUSE**_?hahahaha!your teenage years were shit, man!" I slurd over my Coronita, he was smirking behind his shot of gray goose,

" you know what, i've noticed your the most sexiest girl i've ever met" sasuke purred and pointed with his index finger to me.

"wah 'bout yah wifey?hmm?" I shooched over infront of his face

" she's like" he looked at the ceiling then back at me" 2sd maybe 5th"

I chuckled" wow sasuke , quite the player hmmmm"

I played with his hanging tie, he smirked an licked his lips,

"Havin' fun there?" He poored

I pulled him closer,wrapping my knuckles around the silk fabric, i painted a sly smile on my face,

" lots"

His hand wondered to my thigh, circling on my jeans,i got up and lended on the bar counter " babe get my a shot please" i chamed the bartender he smiled and slid the shot toward me , i cought it and drunk it down fast, sasuke slimed his middle finger in my belt loop and pulled me in between his legs, i laid my elbows on his shoulders ,he put his hands in my pocket , pulling me closer ,pressing his finger tips , i chuckled blowing out

" you are so sexy right now,"

" and you are so full of shit!" I laughed into his shoulder he laughed too,

"sasuke,"

" yeah"

i looked at him staright in his eye,"i have something importin to tell you"

" me too, but you go first"

" shhhh! Okay ready?" He nodded

" i'm fuckin' twisted ass drunk"

_**" OMG!"**_

"_What?"_

" i was gonna tell you that, you bitch!"

"Hahaha!" We burst into a laughing fit

" awwwww! Karin would kill me if she saw me"

" i don't see you doin' anything wrong" i teased

" you know your full of shit!" He said puttign his forehead to mine, i ran my hands thew his hair and laughed , laid his lips upon my neck. My laughs made my throut viberate,his breathing tickled me. I moned as i chuckled , he kissed the side my neck going to my ear and blew in it , my mouth opened into a oval shape goin' north and south, "ohhhhhsasmmkeeah,"

" yes young lady?" Sasuke smiled against my cheek bone, his lips ravished down leaving his mark on my under chin, the biting ,nipping, sucking, kissing went on going to the car,he opened the back seat and pushed me down, closing the door behind. He hovered over me, he attacked my lips and i pulled off his tie , he ripped off my jacket, i slipped off his, i wrapped my legs around his hips and ran my hands under his shirt, he gripped my thighs with his right hand and pulled me closer with his left, i tangled my fingers in his hair, his mouth begged for the entrence, after him wanting it so bad i let him in, his tongue explored my mouth front to back, side to side ,up and down. He moved down to my neck then to my chest, he unbottoned my white dress shirt, kissing my breast around and about but not the point target, he kissed between the two breast, his hand flowed to my back, a snap sound echoed thew the car, my bra loosened , he looked at me,i looked him, he slowly pealed it off,he looked back down and kiss around again, a warm ,wet muscle licked my hard nipple. It circled several times then sucked and let go making that extra _**'POP'**_ing sound, he did the same to the other one,making me mone to the heavens, his saliva was smeared all on them, he kissed his way to my lips, we roughly kissed each other, his hand chairest my right breast playing with me like i was a never touched toy that was now his, his hand departed from my breast and found my figure, and hooked his iron arm around it, my chest was lifted to his rock abs , i moved my hips,grinding aganist his large manhood under the clothing, other loose arm he ran it thew my hair down to my ass ,gropping, hunrgy and hard,

_***!RiNg rInG RiNg rInG!***_

He dug into his pocket and then answered it letting go of me compeletly and getting off me.

" hello?" He said holding his head

"Yeah, i'll be home in like 20 minutes okay?...nothin' i went out for a drink...okay...yeah... bye" he hung up his phone, i covered my chest with my bra and hands.

he put his fingers to his temples and rubbed them and looked at me,

" umm you okay?"

" uh yeah i'm fine, yeah, um karin?"

" yeah, she's worried"

" oh right! Yeah,um"i remembered and came back to plant earth

" sakura, i'm sorry, i'm really drunk and-"

"No no it's um okay"i hooked my bra back on,i started putting my shirt on right but he stopped me and pulled me toward him, kissing me, i tried to pull away softly but he roughly pulled me back i pulled my arms and body away but again he was stronger then me.

" sasuke, sasuke , sasuke stop, stop, stop it! let,let go,go of me! Sasuke!" I tired pushing him away he just gripped my even more and pulled me closer,i found my self in his lap,

"Come oooooon saku, don't be like that,i want you"

" sasuke , snap out of-ahhhhh"he kissed my neck , trasing shapes on my back ,

"Sasuke! Stop!your drunk!" I pushed him and he finally stoped for a secound.

" just stop! Get a hold of your self damn it! Get off me! **Your engaged! REMEMBER?"**

"** DO YOU THINK I WANNA BE?SHE'S FUCKIN' FAKE BITCH THAT IS THE LEST OF MY WORRIES!"**

"then _why_ are you merrying her!"

" put your fuckin' clothes on!" He pushed me off his lap,i flew to the other side

**-#;,.:*¡! CRASH !¡*:.,;#-**

I opened my eyes to see everything fuzzy ,glass falling and missing my face,

" oh my god, sakura i'm sorry, i'm so sorry" sasuke pulled my body inside the car, i touched my forehead, red, i looked at sasuke,i looked above me.

" did...y-you ju-ust, throw me into a window?"

" i'm sorry"

" sasuke you just thew me into a fuckin' window! Are you a fuckin' crazy!" I yelled

" i'm sorry"

" why did you do that!"

" i'm...i'm not telling you,i can't"

"Why? I have a right to fuckin' know!"

" i can't tell you, or any body else, people gossip"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I snapped**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _is that what you think i am?_** I HAVE 2 KIDS I TAKE CARE OF! I'M A MOTHER! I DON'T DATE! I DON'T EVEN GO OUT WITH FRIENDS OR ANYBODY ANYMORE!WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL GOSSIP!YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!"**

" i'm ,just...don't tell"

He was for real, even in his drunken state , he was keeping something...something big

"***sigh***..."i had to understand that he was compeletly twisted and was confused, i have to let him trust me"look, sasuke um... i won't tell your secrets, okay? whatever your gonna say to me it's safe with me,"

" really?" His eye's brightened a bit more

"Really,...just think of me as the pages in your imaginary dairy,okay?" I looked at him sincerely

"...sakura, would you do that?" He looked at me dearly

" be your dairy?...sure...why not?" I felt the pain of my head again,

" but if you pull this shit again" i pointed at my head" i'mah kick yo ass" i wiped the blood away and looked at the window.

" how are you supposted to hide _**THAT**_ from karin?"

"i'll find away"

_(Dairy by Alicia Keys ft. Tony Toni Tone)_

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Here you can be yourself_

_No one has to know what you are feeling_

_No one but me and you, ooh_

_I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

"I was a real early acoholic,"

" how early?"

"heh, 14"

"God, "

" brother was never home and his the only one i had left in my family, one day he happened to leave gray goose on the counter and i happened to pick it up and drink the whole bottle,"

" well, you where alone, that doesn't explain why your together with karin"

" well yah know, highschool sweethearts, well we were sandbox sweethearts , we where always known as the forever couple,expected to merry, have a family together, but nobody ever thought that one of the sweethearts would've like to move on or not want to be together forever with THAT significant other, " he lead on my door way entence of the apartment, i unlocked my door and went inside to see kikisu and mia knocked out on the sofa ,i smiled and walked over and grabbed the sofa banklet and pulled it over them, i nodded toward my room .

"come on my can talk in there"

_I feel such a connection_

_Even when you're far away, mmm_

_Ooh baby, if there's anything that you fear, anything_

_Call 489-4608 and I'll be here_

_I won't tell your secrets, shh_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets, shh_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

" you still have my number?"

" yeah, even though karin's evil aura eat at me to the point i had to put in on my privte list,and a lock on my phone,"

" why did you even keep it? I told you yah flirt, if you have a girlfriend don't even try to get there with me,"

"Because i was a bitch on a chain, and all i could is run to the end of my leash and bark"

" so karin never gave you love at all?"

" she did then it slowly fladed to nothing and most of the time she wasn't even home she was always was out partying or at a bar, things went around saying was cheating or someone caught her making out with some guy, then i saw it for my self, so i cheated on her a good handful of times, it wasn't right but whatever," he was laying horizontaly on my bed, i laid the other way horizontaly in only my white shirt underwear and bra i propped my head on my hand, i looked him, he placed his left hand on my leg just tapping with his fingers,he trased the figure 8 repeating,

"So you got revenge, why are you still so bummed?"

" because i was still stuck with her, i didn't break up with her because of the feed back"

I srunched my eyebrows together," feed back?"

He rolled his eyes and stopped tapping me , instead ,he walked his fingers to the end of my shirt and scissor fingered my shirt as if his fingers were really gonna cut it,he then took his hand and pat my hip then sat up and laid in front of my face, and pulled me close,

" yah know when you break up with someone people have those annoying thoughts that come out like 'you were prefect for each other ' and ' your a jack ass ' and i didn't wanna deal with that,"

" you don't seem like the type of person to worry about what people say,"

" i don't care, i care when it gets to the point of my own life"

"whoa," i picked up my phone and looked at his

Phone number " so your number is 507-4690, right?"

" yeah , yours is 489-4608, right?"

" yep, call me for anything 'kay?"

_Yeah, mmm hmm_

_Yeah, you know what_

_And only we know what is talked about baby boy_

_I don't know how you can be driving me so crazy, boy_

_And baby, when you're in town why don't you come around, boy?_

_I'll be the loyalty you need you can trust me, boy_

"Do i seem like a jackle?"

"No ,i just think your way of living is fucked up"

"Gee, thanks "he rolled on his back,

I crawled over and laid my head on his hand met my hair again, twirling and twisting in my pink locks,

" your a good friend yah know?" His hand raced down to my back,

" am i only a good friend because i'm letting you touch me?" I said with a brow up, i swung my right leg over his hip and sat got up sitting on him, his hand fell from my back to my waist and the other to my thigh,

_Oh, I won't tell your secrets_

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets_

_Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

"No, your really listening me and understanding unlike karin does and not taking me touching you as a sexual incounter, it shows me that even if i am touching you ,your paying attention to my words and body language." He moved his hand slowly up and down on my thigh. I didn't mind it,

"Shouldn't every friend listen to each and not just trying to find out if he or she is trying hard to seduce them?"

"That's the way it should be"

" but it isn't"

" no,it isn't"

" hmmm" i lend over to his face and took my hands and ran them over his torso, to his head ,in his hair.

"sakura, would you go out with me?"

" if you weren't gonna merry yeah why?"

" because your becoming my huge problem"

" what did i do?"

" your to charming for your own good"

" really?"

" really"

he pulled me over more,

_Everybody say "whoa"_

_(Whoa)_

_Let me hear you say "whoa"_

_(Whoa)_

_Everybody say "whoa"_

_(Whoa)_

_Now sing it "whoa"_

_(Whoa)_

_Let me hear you say, "I won't tell"_

_(I won't tell)_

_I won't tell_

_(I won't tell)_

_I won't tell your secret_

_(I won't tell)_

_Your secret_

_Break it down._

" have you had a one night stand before?" Sasuke asked me,

"Pffft. That's how kikisu happened"

"ah, would you ever have another one?"

" not with out a condom"

"Safey is first"

_**(teach U A lesson by Robin Thicke)**_

_U feel so good_

_U smell so good_

_U feel so warm_

_Just like I knew u would_

_I can't let u go_

_I can't let u go_

_I can't let u go_

_U were late 2 school_

_Im gonna have 2 see u after class_

_Uve been a bad girl_

_Someones gonna have 2 teach u a lesson_

_Uve been a bad girl_

_Someones gonna have 2 straighten u right out_

_Uve been a bad girl_

_Someones gonna have 2 teach u_

_Teach u teach u teach u_

My body was all over him,he looked at me,pulled my head over and kissed me fully ,i kissed back,the smell of karin brothered me though, i pulled back, he started kissing my neck, my colorful langauge of moning slithered out , he enjoyed it. I gripped his hair ,the lower he went down on my neck down to my chest ,the more he got up holding my body like a new born,the more my shirt unbottoned, the more it renkled, the more i wanted to go down on him, the more he wanted me with out my clothes, the more i wanted him kissing me, the more he kissed me, it was just the more the merrier,for both of us. His lip cheirshed me, he finally had me down on my back going to my hips,his long pale fingers slipped under my black boi shorts(i like sayin' boi shorts instead of boy shorts... it's much more fun) and slid them off 'ever so sweetly', he kissed me ,teased me ,he looked at me in my eye and put his long arm over my torso, warmth hit me, my back arched his arm pushed me down, i bit my lip looking at what he was doing, the tip of his tongue flicked my womanhood so smoothly, my mouth opened with nothing but a small squal coming out , i grabbed his hair nice and tight, his head bobbed back and foward,

"Ohhhhhhfuckkkkkkm" i mone colorfully, he traveled his tongue in side, it was so intoxicating. I was breathing lightly hard, i groned having my eye's roll into the back of my head,

_U can call me professor_

_But baby u broke the rules_

_U wont get the grade u want_

_Unless u stay after school_

_U can work it off_

_Baby I can give u extra credit_

_But theres something else_

_U were late 2 school_

_Teach u teach u teach u_

_Girl can I frisk u_

_Search your body 4_

_You look so guilty 2 me_

_If I make u nervous_

_Its cause youre hiding WMDs_

_And Im gonna sentence u_

_Baby u can do your time on me_

_I cant let u go_

_I cant let u go_

"Mmmmmm-ahhsasahke!" My head went back ,my spine curled only to be uncurled by him ,his mouth moved for me and moved to me. His hand on my chest went down ,two fingers entered going in and out, slowly, a 3rd one entered he went a little faster, i was huffing and puffing for air, this satisfaction was going and givingmy body sweet hell, he took his other hand and played with my nipple on my right and his lips sucked my left , going round, his finger moved faster and his thumb was playing with me drive my hormones right off the fuckin' edge. My hand crunched my pillow, i couldn't close my mouth my jaw stayed opened ,giving me sharp breathes,my climax was right around the corner,

_U were late 2 school_

_Im gonna have 2 see u after class_

_Uve been a bad girl_

_Someones gonna have 2 teach u a lesson_

_Uve been a bad girl_

_Someones gonna have 2 straighten u right out_

_Uve been a bad girl _

"Oh,ohhhhh,god,sasah! Ahhhhghhhgod,sasukah" i couldn't get a fuckin'sentence out, his tongue licked me like was the icying on his cheek,his fingers roughly twirled my nipples makign them harder then ever, his finger moved inside, swooching them making my female juices spill out .

"Ooooooo,stoooooahhhh! Oh Kami,SasukeAhhh!"

exhausted, head fell back into my pillows, dizzyness attacked my brain, his fingers exited,hand lefted my right breast, his mouth departed from me, he bought up his three fingers and smirked

" U wet?"

" god. Your such an asshole_** full of shit**_"i chuckled, breathing. I got up trying to feel gravity ,he got up went to the bathroom, washing his hands,i fixed my self just taking off my shirt and bra and just put on my black rob that was hanging on my bed,i tied it and walked to the bathroom and looked into the morrir as i rested my chin on his turned off the water and turned to me putting hands on my hips, i smiled and he smirked

"What ?"

"I must say,that was the by far _**BEST**_ oral sex i've ever had,"

He chuckled" really?"

I bit my lip smiling And nodded"yeah"

" good, that's what i was heading for," he smiled, and bent over and kissed my forehead.

" what time is it?" He asked

" 1:06 a.m."

His eye's flew wide" _**shit!**_ I told karin at 12:28 that i'd be home in 20!_**shit!"**_he ran into my room again and took his shoes and sat down on the bed and started tying, i rolled my eyes and lead into the door frame of my bathroom and looked at him

" oh, right ,forgot about her," i said boredly, he finshed and looked at me as i was annoyed,an came over to me,

" you know if i could stay i would stay but remember ,"

"What?"

" your my dairy, and you have to keep my secrets" he kissed my forehead again and walked out to the front door, he opened it and looked back at me,

"later"

i forced a smile" lates!"

He smirked and closed the door, i sat in the middle of the living room ,crossed arms, looking at the door, i walked to it and locked it then looked at the kids, i had to remember i am a mother, aunt, rolemodle, docter,i've got lives i have to save, love, help, and live with. I can't be hoping for a relationship,that's a distraction,and i can't be worried about karin, i've got to help her with her wedding with the man that i like...but that's the difference between us , she love's him, i like him. I need to back off, his karins guys not mine, Karin's, not mine, Karin's...yeah, ...karin's

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:Soooooooo yah like love?hate to hell? Read review , fave and fallow , please and thank you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laters**

**Lovely's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNKn0WN**


	13. An I'm so sorry

Oh god.

I'm so sorry.

These grammer mistakes are unforgivable! Oh hell no!

I gotta fix these.

No I'm gonna fix these.

All of my stories.

Because this is really really.

Gah I don't even know.

But I know all of the stories are getting fixed .

And that's that.

God, I can't believe I wrote these.

I feel really really bad now.

No.

I've gotta save my wonderful stories.

WAIT FOR ME STORIES.

I.

GOTS.

DIS.

_-Love _

UNKn0wn


End file.
